From Hawks and Rodents
by EspoirDio
Summary: Well,my 2nd try at uploading this.This is basically the story of a girl called Liat...it starts during "Operation Kino"and obviously Landa will be in this story too!; So this is Landa/OC!:
1. Chapter 1

**So,this is my 2nd try at posting this story.I'm very sorry for the 1st attempt...I had a great deal of trouble uploading stuff(and not really enough time for it)so it all ended up looking really messy, chunks of text missing etc.!**

**Anyway,this is the prologue and I'm not all that happy with it(neither with the 1st chapter)but I just hope that you bear with me,it does get better from chapter 2 onwards!Thanks!:)**

**Um...I don't really own anything,just Liat really who is my own creation!;)**

From Hawks and Rodents:

Prologue:

Liat sat and watched as her friend Shoshana put on her make-up. Every movement seemed determined,meaningfull,almost likewarpaint. Tonight they would kill the Nazis,smoke them out in their very own gas chamber. Liat had to smile at the memory of how easy it had been to organise it. Once this young German soldier had developed a crush on Shoshana,wanting to show the movie of his heroic deed in their cinema,it had all fit together. All the greats in Nazi Germany would be spending an evening at their cinema,not knowing that it would be their last.

Shoshana and Liat had made a video,wanting to revenge all Jews."You look worried.",Shoshana's voice brought her back to reality. "No,actually I was just thinking that it couldn't have been easier." But the other woman still continued to look at her through the mirror. "But still,you are right.I fear for us...if something should go wrong...I couldn't stand to lose you as well." "I am willing to die...if that's what it takes...the jew hunter will be here tonight and I want to see him dead." "That's exactly what I'm afraid of.",Liat stated silently,"you're posessed with this...hatred...consumed by this dream of revenge." "He killed my family,Liat!",Shoshana exclaimed loudly,"they didn't have a chance...it was a foul,cruel thing to do...Nazis are all the same,they don't deserve another chance." When Liat failed to reply,Shoshana continued. "Have you forgotten what they've done to you?!" "How could I?",Liat asked her voice drenched with the pain of the memories.

She had only been a girl when their family had been caught,trying to cross the German border. They had been brought to one of the concentration camps. One day a guard had taken her family to a wall outside the camp. She and her brother had to stay behind as their parents were asked to lean against the wall,to be measured. But once they were standing against the wall they were shot in the neck,killed like animals. Liat could still see that brief look of horror on her mother's face and then the blood,blood everywhere. She had thrown up,right then and there ,while her baby brother had begun to cry. They were separated almost instantly. Up to this day she didn't know what had happened to him,but she could only assume the worst.

She ,however,had been taken by the hand by a kind-looking German soldier. He was old,greying with a buldging stomach and very kind brown eyes."You are a pretty little thing.",he had whispered softly,"you'll get through this." And for a moment Liat had felt safe...but then...then he had begun to touch her,to run his hands all over her body and she had screamed and bit him and eventually managed to run away. "You won't get far!",he had shouted after her,"I caught your filthy parents,I will find you too!" And even now she still had the scar on the inside of her thighs,from when his fingernails had bruised her skin.

And suddenly she could feel the same flame of anger burn inside and back in reality Liat found herself whispering :"Lets kill them...no mercy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Looking back on that night Liat found it impossible to understand how she had managed to survive. Everything had gone according to plan,the crème de la crème of the Nazis had arrived and Shoshana and herself had been as gracious and as convincingly happy as possible. Then they had spent minutes watching the dull movie that had been made to honour Frederick Zoller. Finally it had been time for Liat to leave and go behind the stage and wait for Shoshana's signal to burn down the place. The two women had embraced each other in a fierce hug. "Take care.",Liat had whispered quietly and Shoshana had responded "I will see you soon." Then Liat had left the room,walking down the stairs,passing Frederick Zoller who seemed to be on his way to Shoshana. "Please deal with him quickly.",Liat prayed. And then everything had gone very quickly. She had been waiting behind the stage,ligthing the flames and then she had run away as soon as possible. She had already been able to hear the masses, trapped inside the building ,scream.

But Liat kept running,hoping that Shoshana would be waiting for her just outside the building. However , what she didn't expect were two hands grabbing her roughly from behind. For a second she tried to struggle against her capturer but to no avail. "Don't squeeze her too tight.",she heard a hard man's voice say, "Landa wants her alive for his interrogation." "But she's the one who set the cinema on fire.",the man holding her protested while shoving her roughly through the door. The gulps of fresh air she took were slicing through her like knives. "Who are you?",she managed to say. "It's none of your business,scum!",another voice said as her capturer grabbed her by her hair and shoved her into a waiting car. "Come on,lets get away from here before the place blows up." "But the Führer?" "Is safe you idiot,I told you that like a hundred times.",one Nazi yelled at the other. And now Liat felt as if someone had punched her in the face. Where was Shoshana?And why was Hitler safe?How could they have failed?And she began to scream,yelling Shoshana's name over and over again,scratching the officer sitting next to her,throwing wild punches around her until suddenly a blunt object collided with her head and everything went black.

When Liat awoke again she was met by complete darkness and a wave of pain that seemed to be washing over her. Carefully she managed to sit up,drawing her knees to her chest and in the light of the moon ,shining through the window she could see the bruises on her legs,her arms were black with soot and Liat could almost feel the heat of the cinema still lying on her. Her stomach was throbbing with pain as if someone had kicked her and warm liquid was running down from her temples to her chin,which she assumed to be blood. Once her eyes had adapted to the dark she began to look around the room. It was a cold place,damp and wet like a cellar without any furniture. Eventually she spotted a cloth lying in one corner and dragged herself there,and,the cloth draped over her body,she fell asleep.

"I told you not to hurt her!",a voice said,awakening Liat immediately. And she opened her eyes to find sunlight lighting up the room and soldiers as well as a colonel looking at her."We don't want to scare her,do we?Now go away!",the colonel said finishing his sentence. The door to her cell was locked and he strode over to where she was still curled up on the floor. When he kneeled down to touch her ,she recoiled almost immediately. "Now now,my dear...that's no way to behave now,is it?" But she only glared at him. He smiled at her,but the expression in his eyes remained: cold,calculating..observing... "We haven't had the pleasure of being introduced to one another.I am Colonel Hans Landa.I was the one who asked these gentlemen to bring you here.",his tone was gentle yet even so dangerous, "and you my dear,are?" "I'm a Jew. That's all you need to know,isn't it?",she spat back. Landa simply arched his eyebrow eyeing her more closely without giving away any of his thoughts. Once again he made an attempt to touch her,but she dragged herself against the wall,fighting the urge to cry out in pain. "Really,dear...there's no need to be so hostile. You are injured...you are dirty...I want you to go and clean yourself before we begin our interview." "No.",she replied strongly. "I insist.",he replied deadly calm. Then he walked over to the door and waved in a young soldier. "This is Max,one of our best young soldiers. He will show you to the bathroom." And as the young officer lifted her to her feet,Liat felt sure that she wouldn't survive the day.

**So that was the 1st the story finally starts to get do you guys think?Since my native language isn't English I'd really appreciate all the help you can offer!:) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to upload the second chapter. Please read and review, because only then I can try and improve!;) Thank you!**

Chapter 2:

She followed the officer in silence,their footsteps echoing in the large,empty corridors."They could do god knows what and no-one would even know.",she thought biting her lip,but then she shook her head remembering that these were,after all Nazis,people who didn't care at all about what they did to others."Right,here we are." the soldier eventually said pointing at a door to his right "these are the shower and changing rooms."Liat nodded and followed him inside."Well,I'm sure you know how a shower works...there is a bit of soap left back there in the corner and um...you can use this to dry yourself." he explained handing her a shabby bit of fabric. But when Liat made no attempt to wash,he asked :"Did you not understand me?" "Yes,I did understand you. But I won't do it...I won't shower." "But why on earth not?Look at you,you're absolutely dirty...and just between the two of us:you don't smell too great either." "Now you listen to me you Nazi bastard!I've heard about this often enough. This is a gas chamber,isn't it?But if you think I'm just gonna walk right ahead and make it so damn easy for you,you are wrong!" The officer was quiet for a moment,before he burst into laughter. "Gas chamber?!Are you kidding,I wouldn't wait in here with you if this was a bloody gas chamber." "It's not funny...",Liat whispered,"shut up!Do you think it's funny seeing your family being killed off?" At this his expression sobered. "No,it's not...I'm sorry. But now hurry up and shower,Colonel Landa isn't a very patient man."

Liat had fought with herself silently for a few more seconds before deciding that she would trust this young boy. Slowly she got undressed and turned on the shower. The warm water burned on her flesh for a minute,before making her feel comfortable and secure. She knew she had to be strong when she wanted to show no mercy to the Nazis...but she didn't know where to take it from anymore. _Shoshana was dead_...she quietly sobbed,letting the water wash away her tears. Her entire family was dead,she was completely alone now...and just the prospect of facing Colonel Landa was more than she could bear. Then someone cleared his throat and made her jump. "Yes?" she asked fearfully. "I think you have been showering long enough now." the voice of the officer came "lets not keep the colonel waiting any longer." "But...what am I supposed to wear?" Liat asking wrapping the fabric around her body as good as possible."I think Colonel Landa will provide you with new clothes." he simply said and together they walked back. Somewhere ,however,they must have taken a different turn because the room they entered certainly wasn't the small cell where Liat had previously been kept.

"Ah,mein Fräulein. Please, do sit down." Landa said ,eying her from head to toe and Liat felt herself shrink underneath his gaze. "That'll be all for now,Krüger.",he told the officer who immediately left. The silence that ensued lay heavy as lead on her shoulders. "Well,my dear...you still haven't answered my question." "Which was?" "What is your name?It's always so much better to be addressing each other properly,wouldn't you say?" Liat slowly nodded. "My name is Antoinette Duboit, if you wouldn't mind,it's very cold in here..." she said gesturing to her shivering body only wrapped in a bit of fabric. "Oh,I do apologise,where are my manners?" and with another gaze at her body ,he got to his feet and walked over to a small drawer,pulling out a set of clothes.

"However,I couldn't help but notice two things.",he continued smiling friendly,"number 1:your name isn't jewish. So would you mind telling me your real name?" "Albert Einstein's namedoesn't really sound jewish either." she retorded staring at him fiercly. "Nonetheless?" She sighed,deciding that he would find out sooner or later in anyway. "My name is Liat...,that is all I will tell you." "Well,I reckon this will do for now. But secondly,I also couldn't help but notice all the bruises on your body. Are these all from my men?" as he asked her this,his tone almost showed a trace of compassion. "Yes,they are." Liat replied coldly "I'm sure they deserve a medall..." "Now look my dear.I am really sorry for what they did to you...but this hostile behaviour of yours towards me has got to stop,do you understand me?" Liat didn't respond. "I said:Do we understand each other?I have been kind to you,letting you shower,given you clothes,I even found a room and a bed for you and I will not tolerate your behaviour any longer."

Liat could only stare at him in disbelief,this was a Nazi colonel who had clearly killed or collaborated in the killing of hundreds of jews and yet there he was,lecturing her about manners. "Oui,Monsieur." she whispered quietly. "Now,that's a good girl." he said beaming at her "well,now I want you to follow me to the next room,this will be your private room,you will change there and you are going to sleep. When you are awake again I will send a doctor to examine you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Once Colonel Landa had left her alone in the room,Liat had quickly changed into an oversized linen shirt and knee-length washed out trousers. Then she had walked over to the camp bed that was sitting in the corner of the room and had slowly lay down. Although the room as well as the adjecent room was much more comfortable than her cell had been,it still seemed to hold that cold atmosphere. While the room that Landa seemed to use as a study was warm and comfortable with a small fireplace as well as mahagony furniture,this room was scarcely decorated:only with a bed, a small table and a jug of water placed on the table. Liat sighed letting out the breath she had been holding all this time. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment,scolding herself for not fighting back. But it just felt as if a part of her was sick of it,sick of feeling torn all the time. She knew she wanted to fight the Nazis,she wanted to feel her anger towards them and to stand up against them by declaring proudly that she was jewish...and yet,another part of her was scared,scared that she would be killed just as cruelly as all her loved ones. She didn't quite know what had happened exactly,but when Landa had told her to be more polite an emptiness had swallowed her. She didn't care to fight anymore,she was tired and hurt and scared and just wanted to be left alone. Liat eventually closed her eyes willing herself to fall asleep, so that the permanent headache would go away.

When she opened her eyes again,she instantly sensed that she wasn't alone anymore. And a sudden movement she noticed from the corner of her eyes,made her recoil against the cold wall. "Ah,mein Fräulein.I do apologise if I startled you. My name is Dr Klausitz,Colonel Landa send me to you,assuming you would be awake already." Liat eyed the older man suspiciously,he did look kind enough,but she had learned her lesson from the officer at the concentration camp whom she had trusted. "You are the young girl Liat,aren't you?The one with the injuries." he asked. "Yes,that's me." she replied reluctantly "I just don't trust Germans...any Germans." "Believe me,my girl,I understand that." he replied smiling sadly "but I can only assure you again that I don't mean any harm.I just want to examine your injuries,possibly take away some of the pain." Liat looked at him silently for another moment,but eventually nodded slowly and carefully approached him.

"What do you want me to do?",she asked quietly. "Just lie down on that bed again and please remove your trousers." She stared at him apalled. "I will do no suchthing." she said determinedly. "Ok then,I will start with your upper body." he said,placing his bag next to her on the bed. "Mmh,well that's a nasty cut you have there." he said,carefully touching the wound on her forehead with his fingetips "all I am going to do is clean it,so you don't get an infection,and then put some balm on it...I don't think it is so big that it needs stitches,but we'll see." Dr Klausitz was a man who worked very efficiently-quietly and calmly. "See,that wasn't so bad now,was it?" he said giving her another one of his gentle smiles "well your arms are very bruised,but I don't think we can do anything about that...is there anything else?" "Yes..." Liat finally admitted "my...um belly hurts a lot...it kind of stings." "I will look at it immediately." he said ,looking in fact rather worried "but you will have to push up your shirt a bit." She sighed and reluctantly did so. "Oh dear..." he muttered to himself and then clearing his throat "my dear it seems you have been kicked in the stomach..." "I thought as much. But why does it sting so?" she replied. "Because it looks as if the shoes had spikes on their heels,which have penetrated your skin." "What?" she exclaimed. "Yes well,I can disinfect it,but I will keep an eye on you to see if there has been any more harm done...to the organs,youknow?"

And so he continued to work,when he had tended to her stomach,he began to pack his bag again. "I know you have been hurt on your legs as well,but if it's making you feel uncomfortable,I won't pressure you." "Thanks." Liat said and the first real smile swept across her face.

But just at that moment Landa entered the room and the smile instantly died again. "Ah Colonel Landa,what wonderful timing.I've just finished for today...but I will be back in a couple of days to check on her again." "Very well.",Landa replied nodding. "Good day to you,my girl." Dr Klausitz said smiling at her yet again. "So Fräulein Liat...how are we today?" Landa asked. "I've been better." she replied cooly "and have you never been told how rude it is to enter a room without knocking first?" "There it is again,that hostile attitude." he commented dryly "I simply came to ask you some questions." "If it is about the night I was captured,I won't say anything...Shoshana died and with her everything that kept me going. So you can torture me all you like,even until I die...I'm tired and I don't care anymore." she said leaning against the wall on her bed,legs drawn to her chest. "Oh now please,there's no need to be so dramatic." "I'm not beeing dramatic,Colonel Landa." she contradicted without looking at him "I'm just beeing realistic and honest with you."

Within a second he had walked over to her,his face not far away from hers now. "Honesty?Please...you're not even being honest with yourself.I know people's behaviour,I've studied them. You might think you're tired,but I know better,you will always keep fighting...I know you Liat and I will learn the truth." "Go away and leave me alone." she spat and to her great surprise Landa turned on his heel and left the room,leaving a deeply shaken Liat behind.

**Chapter 3's up!Hope you like it.I've actually had a mental break-through now...so I've finally decided where this story's exactly headed.(which is always quite good to know;) ) Please read and review!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo,here we go-chapter 4! I tried to change the structure a bit...make it easier for you guys to read. :)**

**As always,Landa doesn't belong to me...Christoph Waltz does though...nope...only in my dreams I guess!^^ Go see "Das Geheimnis im Wald"with him-it's amazing!!!**

Chapter 4:

For a few minutes she just sat there,staring at the spot where Landa had stood. The tiredness that she had been feeling before now seemed to have been replaced by fear again. Curling up underneath the blankets,she tried to calm herself down,but every time she closed her eyes she could see that cold determination on his face,his piercing gaze that seemed to see right through her. She sighed and began chewing on her bottom lip. Colonel Hans Landa...who was he? He had,no doubt,the blood of many Jews on his hands-many Germans did. How could he even think she would trust him?

Shaking her head,she eventually got out of bed again and walked over to the door. She wasn't quite sure herself what she was going to do,she hadn't been informed whether she had to stay in her room or not- but somehow she assumed that this was the case. Carefully trying the handle,she was surprised to find that her door was unlocked. She softly opened the door,just enough for her to peer outside. Landa was sitting on his couch,his back turned to her. But somehow Liat thought he seemed concerned,for he sat there with his face in his hands. Liat tried to shrug off the wave of sympathy that had come over her,when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Landa got to his feet with a sigh and went to open it.

"Excuse me,Sir,for the interruption.I was just wondering how the girl is doing and if I may see her?" it was the young officer who had led her to the showers.

"No,I'm afraid you can't see her right now,she is resting.",Landa replied,his voice calm yet firm.

The officer clearly seemed upset.

"You may come and see her tomorrow." Landa said "but now I have work to do." And with that he shut the door again.

Liat sighed frustratedly and closed her door as well-feeling trapped,trapped like a rat.

To Liat's great disappointed the young officer did not show up the next day. It wasn't as if she was keen to speak to a German soldier,however,she was beginning to feel lonely and wished for some company,apart from Hans Landa of course.

One day, late in the evening, someone knocked on her door. Liat had been lying on her bed, but upon hearing the knock had rapidly sat up.

"Entschuldigung,mein Fräulein?" a soft voice asked and the doctor's head peered around the corner.

"Oh Dr Klausitz,do come in." she said smiling,feeling infinetely relieved to see that it wasn't Landa.

"I'm very sorry that I haven't come to see you earlier.I was very busy...this horrible war..." he sighed,his eyes shining with sadness.

"But you're here now." Liat tried smiling encouragingly.

"Yes,I came to examine you again."

And that was what he did do for the following half an hour.

"All seems to be healing rather well." he eventually said,sitting down next to her on the bed "But I'm afraid,my dear girl,I still need to see your lower body."

Liat flinched slightly but decided to trust him. Slowly she took off her trousers and showed him her legs.

"Mmh...mmh." the doctor mused "unfortunaltey these are all bruises and I cannot do anything to make them heal quicker. But ,if you don't mind me asking,what is this?" he said gently running his finger over the white outline of scars on her thighs.

"Tha-that's an old wound..." Liat said swallowing.

"What happened?" his voice was a quiet as a whisper.

"I was a little girl...and a...a German officer tried to..." she swallowed yet again blinking away the tears "he tried to have his way with me...rahter forcefully as you can see."

The doctor nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry,my girl,I'm so very sorry."

"I know..." she whispered "but there are some scars that just don't heal..."

It was the middle of night,when Liat woke again. She could have sworn she had heard a soft noise,and yet her instincts had immediately warned her. And now while her eyes were adjusting to the darkness,she just lay in her bed,heart thumping so fast against her ribcage, as if it would explode. And then,without warning,a hand was put over her mouth muffling her screams. She struggled against her attacker,and finally,when his face was only inches away from hers,she could make out who he was.

"No..." she whispered "not you..."

"What did you say?!" he asked removing his hand from her mouth but Liat only started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh,shut up!" he screamed hitting her hard.

Liat seemed frozen with fear for a moment- it was him,the officer from the concentration camp,her nightmare come true,how had he found her?

"The guys were right. Bragging about the pretty girl they had brought here." he said,still pinning her down to the bed "what shame that you are still filthy jewish scum."

"What do you want?" she cried,staring up at him.

"What I want?Please..." he said chuckling "you are a woman after all...I think you can be of some...shall we say...assistance?"

"No...no..." she muttered shaking her head wildly,as she felt his fingers gliding down her tummy.

"You will do exactly as I say,or I am going to shoot you." he threatened "now lie still,we are going to have some fun now."

But when Liat felt his fingers gliding lower and lower beneath her trousers,she tried to fight him again.

"Lie still!" he was screaming now and pressed her down,with one hand on her belly. Liat screamed in agony,he had just touched the spot where she was wounded in anyway. And then before she had the chance to fight him again,his fingers were inside her,probing around,penetrating her viciously. And then Liat felt overcome by numbness and everything seemed to fade away.

There it was again,the sound of a door opening,someone calling her name.

"Liat!Liat!"

"No...go away." she thought,still staring straight ahead.

And then someone touched her shoulder. She screamed instantly,recoiling from the touch.

"Liat,I need you to talk to me." the voice was somehow familiar.

She slowly turned around to face the person,but there was still that glazed look in her eyes. A thin face,storm-grey eyes...she knew this man.A piercing gaze...

"Landa..." she whispered.

"Yes,one of my men heard you scream...what happened?"

"Not you...leave me alone." she whispered.

"Liat,what happened?" he pushed her again.

"A man...pinned me down...touched me..." and suddenly Liat was fully back in reality,she could still feel his hands all over her "he...he...."

But she didn't get any further, shaking terribly she began sobbing,waves of sickness washing over her.

"Come here." Landa said,sitting down on the bed,pulling her against him.

"No!Don't touch me!"´she screamed,trying to fight him off.

"No,you need to come here." his voice was gentle but determined,as he reached out for her again. And this time Liat didn't find the strength to fight him. Her hands clinging to his arm,she huddled against him sobbing until she couldn't cry anymore.

**So what do you guys think? I'm really glad that some of you added my story on their list thingy...but I'd love it even more if you would also review!:) Coz only then it can get better!;) For me...basically this is where the proper storyline starts. I'm already working on chapter 5 which will hopefully give you an idea of where this thing's heading!;) I try and post the next chapter this week...but I'm back at Uni n things are a bit crazy-so bear with me please!:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I kinda keep updating sooner than I expected. This update's just due to the fact that my mum will come n stay with me for the next few days, so I won't get any writing done!;) **

**I think it's probably also a bit longer than the other ones... but I'm not quire sure...**

**I'd love it if you guys would review more!^^ I've read so many great Landa fictions on here, I'm sure I'll have nice/naughty dreams tonight!;) Thank yoouuuu!^^**

Chapter 5:

Liat felt the darkness enveloping her again,but this time it wasn't the fog of numbness and despair,but rather like a warm fire inside her,wonderfully warm and yet dangerous at the same time. She wanted to give in to it and close her eyes,but just then Landa spoke again.

"I'm afraid I can't let you sleep now,Liat." he said as gently as gently as possible. She blinked and opened her eyes again.

"Why?" she asked hoarsely. And for a moment she saw something in Landa's eyes that she hadn't seen there before: fear. Something in his eyes told her that he was nervous and out of his depth. And when he still didn't answer her,she pushed:

"Why didn't you help me?He must've come through your room..."

And for a second fear flashed through his eyes again before he hid it with the mask of neutrality he wore every day.

"I was attending to some business." he quietly explained.

"Ah,killing Jews again,were we?" she hissed and drew away from him. She felt contaminated, not only within from the attacker, but also on the outside because she had touched Landa.

His trenchcoat had felt cold and unfamilar beneath her hands, but as her fingers had dug deeper,they had eventually reached the softness of his skin. The warmth radiating from him had calmed Liat, made her feel secure. But now she could only recall the cold of his trenchcoat.

"That's enough." he said firmly, in his most dangerous tone "what I did does not concern you.I do apologise that I wasn't here to protect you, but..."

"I don't need your protection." she spat.

"Enough, impertinent girl. I will only ask you once, what happened tonight? Who did this to you?"

"I need to shower." she whispered quietly. For one moment Liat thought he was going to shout at her again, but to her surprise he swiftly got to his feet.

"As you wish." he said gesturing her to follow him. Liat tentatively got up and followed him, they passed through his room and into a tiny chamber-his bathroom.

"Feel free to use my soap, I will bring you a new towel in a moment." there it was again that charming smile.

If Liat hadn't been so exhausted, she would've listened to the alarm bells going off in her head. Instead she gave him a half-smile and once he had left the room began to undress. She quickly moved behind the shower curtain,fearing Landa's return any minute. But soon she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice anything else. The water was boiling hot, burning her skin just as it had done on her first day. She rinsed her skin, scrubbing it until it turned red, but she still continued to feel dirty. Reluctantly she grabbed Landa's soap and began to wash herself with it- it smelled nice, of herbs and flowers and yet masculine. And for a moment Liat found herself wondering if he smelled like that underneath his clothes, or if the leather of the trenchcoat would mask it.

"So Liat, what was it like?" his voice came out of nowhere,startling her.

She remained quiet, completely frozen in the shower.

"I know you heard me." his voice was dripping with sweetness "was it nice what he did to you? How he touched you...or didn't he just touch you?"

"Shut up!" she screamed, blood thundering in her ears.

"Did you want this to happen?You knew him, didn't you?" he continued asking mercilessly.

"You monster...you monster." Liat sobbed sinking to the floor of the bath.

_That night she had a horrible dream. Landa was standing in front of her, smirking at her. She was lying on her bed, and although she wasn't chained to it,she still found herself unable to move._

_ "Leave me alone." she begged him but he only continued to smile at her, slowly placing his long dark trenchcoat over her. _

_"You are cold Liat, let me warm you." he kept whispering. _

_"No please,let me go." she pleaded over and over again. _

_And then the trenchcoat lay over her,suffocating her. And now that it was only mere centimetres away, she could see that it was stained with blood, and the closer she looked the more blood she could see. It was running towards her, dripping into her mouth, choking her. And then she saw another figure at the end of her bed. _

_"Please help me!" she tried to scream but her mouth was filled with blood. _

_"How could you,Liat?" the figure said and Liat recognised the aged ,yet still beautiful face of her brother Elias "you are a traitor." _

_And without another word he held a candle to the trenchcoat._

"No!" Liat screamed,awaking bathed in sweat and tears.

"There,there my girl." a voice said patting her hand.

Liat blinked until the gentle face of Dr Klausitz came into view.

"It is you." she whispered relieved.

"My poor girl, I am so very sorry about what has happened." he said moving a strand of hair from her face.

"He's told you." she replied.

"Yes.", the doctor said nodding "Hans is very worried about you."

"Please..." she huffed " he only worries about himself."

"I can understand how someone like you might feel that way.", Klausitz said pulling a cloth out of his pocket and putting it into a bucket of water "but he called me last night, when you passed out. Just that is a sign in itself that he's concerned."

And with one fluid movement he washed her face, wiping the sweat and tears away.

"Oh Dr Klausitz." Liat said sighing softly "you are a dear, naive man. Landa isn't capable of feelings."

"Please, give him some credit,Liat. He might be known as the Jew hunter, but he is capable of developing feelings."

"The Jew hunter..." Liat whispered. Somehow the name sounded familiar....


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo,I actually managed to update!Life's been hectic-full of amazing things but equally filled with a lot of just say-men suck!I'm gonna stick to fiction*sighs*Anyhoo,new chapter's up and we're slowly getting into the actual stuff ;) Quite excited to write the next chapter actually-got some very nice ideas!(well,I like 'em in anyway)**

**I'd just like to say thanks to Hyperia for your lovely review and sorry I didn't reply but I wasn't all too well-I hope you enjoy the new chapter!:)**

**And to SSLE-I'm glad I introduced you to the wonderful world of Landa fanfics!:) There's some great stuff around here...so stop reading my story and read theirs instead!Well...just kidding...please review!^^**

Disclaimer:Landa ain't mine...not that I want him*coughs*I'd be happy enough if Christoph Waltz belonged to me but...ya know?;)

Chapter 6:

"The Jew Hunter.", Liat thought again but before she has the chance to remember where she had heard the name before, the door was opened and the man himself entered the room. "What do you want?", she asked arms protectively wrapped around herself, ignoring the warning look the doctor had shot her.

"Simply seeing how you're doing." he replied,amusement shining in his eyes "but I gather from that snappy reply,that you must be back to normal."

"Don't you think you have done enough damage?" she asked ignoring his previous remark.

"Liat..." Dr Klausitz intervened quietly "now you're being unfair. The Colonel has been checking..."

"That's enough." Landa interrupted him "I think you're done here-you'd better go."

"Alright." Klausitz said resignedly and got to his feet.

"Goodbye." Liat said,attempting to give him a warm smile.

"I will come back tomorrow to see how you're doing." the doctor said,softly squeezing her hand before leaving the room.

"Haven't you hurt me enough?" she hissed "now you also have to drive the one friend I have away."

"Stop behaving like a child." he told her cooly "it is beneath you."

"You've insulted me,you've turned Dr klausitz away,don't you think your work here is done?" she asked just as icily.

"No my dear,I have actually come here with a proposal."

Liat merely arched an eyebrow in reply.

"There is going to be a ball soon and I want you to accompany me there. Hitler won't be attending though,sorry to disappoint you,he thought it would be rather unwise."

"What makes you think that I would ever go out with you, on top of that to a Nazi celebration?"

"Ah,that is just the response I had expected. Well my dear, I'm afraid it is you who will miss out on a wonderful evening." and with that he left the room.

The next morning when Liat awoke she found a note on the table. "I would like you to join me for breakfast once you're awake."

Liat huffed quietly and contemplated the possibility of locking herself in her room but the rumbling of her stomach showed her that this wasn't really a good idea. Reluctantly she picked up the bathrobe Dr Klausitz had given her and pulled it tight around her. When she entered the room she found Landa sitting at his desk, like he always seemed to do, focussing intently on a map lying in front of him. Once he heard her footsteps his head shot up immediately.

"Ah,you are awake-wonderful!"

"What is this map?Have you found more Jews to kill?" Liat asked through gritted teeth.

"Come on dear,it's such a beautiful morning,lets not fight." he said flashing his most charming smile "besides,I have bought croissants. They may be cold now but I am sure they are still as delicious." Liat was caught off guard by the fact that he had only slightly tried to put her into her place.

"Do you feel alright?" she found herself asking.

"Why yes,Liat.I feel splendid. Now would you like coffee or tea with your croissant?Some jam perhaps?" She eyed him suspiciously-something was going on,she was sure of it,but in order to find out she would have to play his game.

"Tea please." she answered quietly "and any jam you have will be fine."

He nodded happily and went to fetch everything. When he returned he set the table and gestured her to sit down.

"So Liat, tell me: what do you like to do in your spare time?"

The question seemed so out of place that she had to choke back a laugh.

"Well,it's probably not as exciting as killing people or playing your mind games." she answered,sarcasm dripping from every word. He tutted simply and smiled at her,obviously still expecting an answer.

"I...I" Liat found herself stammering "I quite like to read.I like music too."

"Ah music is something wonderful,don't you think?" he asked her, biting heartily into his croissant "it eases your pain but can also transport you to the darkest corners of the soul."

"I agree." she whispered surprisedly "Beethoven does that to me very often. But it is still nice because through the music you can relieve your anger."

"Absolutely." he said smiling, taking another gulp of milk.

A few minutes later both of them were talking heatedly about their preferences in books and in music and begrudgingly Liat had to admit that she quite enjoyed the conversation. She found it amazing to see how passionate he seemed to be about certain novels-she never would have guessed that the German Colonel would have any interest in fiction. Their taste in music,however,seemed to somewhat differ. Landa was very fond of Bach,of the structure and the control as he described it,while Liat herself found exactly that repelling. At the beginning of the conversation Liat had been tense and on edge,expecting to find a catch any minute. But when nothing had happened she had slowly begun to relax.

"Well dear,I'm afraid I will have to go now as I have some urgent business to attend to." this statement slowly drew her back to reality,to the fact that the so-called Jew Hunter was sitting in front of her and what sort of business he was talking about. She nodded numbly,unable to believe that she had let her guard down.

"Oh and Liat." he added as an afterthought "I'd really like you to go to the ball with don't have to answer straight away...just think about it."

"So ,what do you think I should do?" she asked Dr Klausitz after she had told him the entire story.

"Well,it sounds to me as if he really values your company."

"But...but he's Colonel Landa...there has to be a catch somewhere,I'm sure of it!" she contradicted.

"Maybe not..." the doctor voiced "and it's only one evening,it might even be good for you to get out and enjoy yourself."

"Yeah right...enjoy myself among Nazis..." she whispered.

"Just think about it,you said you enjoyed his company today...maybe he's going to be the same at the ball."

Liat nodded slowly. "Alright,thank you very much Doctor."

"You are very welcome my dear."

She smiled at the old man and walked him out to the door. Just as he left Landa returned.

"You will need that umbrella Klausitz." he said giving him a lop-sided grin "it's pouring down out there."

And with that he took off his hat and trenchcoat ,hanging it up to dry. Dr Klausitz nodded curtly and with a smile to Liat left them alone.

"Colonel Landa I..." Liat began slowly. He immediately turned his attention to her,gently rubbing his temples.

"Yes?"

"I have talked with Dr Klausitz about your question and I have come to the conclusion that I shall accompany you to the ball."

"Oh wonderful.I'm glad that the good doctor could persuade you. But if you will excuse me now ,I need to change."

Liat nodded to herself and watched him go to the bathroom. "Strange man." she thought to herself "no gloating and still no obvious catch..."

When she was back in her room she was about to close her door,when she heard a soft knock on Landa's door. Curious to see who it was she left her door open a bit. Landa returned a moment later,a towl wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yes?" he asked tensely.

"I'm very sorry to bother you,Sir." a young soldier replied who seemed extremely nervous "I just came to enquire again about the matter we spoke about earlier today."

Landa arched an eyebrow and let out an impatient sigh.

"I think you should allow him to come. After all, it's been such a long time since he's seen the girl. And I think it would be good for her too,to see him."

"Well,that may be as it is. But I am not taking her to the ball so she can enjoy herself. She 's there for one reason only, so my answer is still no. Goodbye!"

Liat silently closed the door. "No visible catch." she thought bitterly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!:) I realise that it's been forever since I last updated I was ill a couple of weeks ago and then Uni has been so busy and the little time I had left, I spent reading. (there are far too many good books around...) So anyway, a new chapter is up and I hope you enjoy read&review,it is greatly appreciated!;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well only Liat is my creation!:)**

For a moment Liat remained where she was,leaning against the cold wood of the door.

_"Why does he want me to come to the ball then?" _she asked herself _"it clearly can't be anything good though..."_ She started chewing on her bottom lip while contemplating what her next move would be. She could either go out there and confront him or she could pretend she hadn't heard anything,go to the ball and find out more... "Yes" she decided quietly nodding to herself. She would beat him at his own game.

The next days Landa remained his usual,charming self. They ate breakfast together,he put out books he thought she might enjoy and one evening,he even bought her flowers. But Liat wasn't foolish enough to fall for any of this anymore-she knew that he had planned something,all she had to do was pretend to adore him.

"Ah Colonel Landa." she said taking the flowers and eyeing the bouquet happily "you shouldn't have done this. They're beautiful!"

"It's nothing." replied flashing a big smile "I just walked past the shop and thought to myself "Liat would love these".Furthermore,I think your room could do with a more homey atmosphere. Do you agree?"

"Oh absolutely." Liat played along "after all this is the only place I can call home. And as long as it's close to you,there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

His confident smile seemed to waver for a moment and he fixed her with an intent gaze.

_"A little bit too much." _Liat thought to herself trying her best to look as innocent and naive as possible. A moment later Landa stopped looking at her and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I also think you'd quite like to see what's in here." he said, pointing at a lavishly decorated bag to his right.

"Even more presents?" Liat asked and this time she didn't have to act surprised "Colonel ,you shouldn't have."

"It was hardly an inconvenience." he said shaking his head "after all ,you needed something to wear for the ball."

And with that he pulled out a stunning looking dress. Liat gawked at it, too amazed to speak. The dress was made of turqoise fabric,it was ankle-long and strapless but with a corset designed to hug her figure. Strands of fabric from the waist were pulled tight to the middle and were held together by a beautiful silver broche. She stared at it for another moment, before she recalled why he had bought her that dress,clearly the evening was of great importance to him.

"So,do you like it?" he queried, slightly annoyed by her lack of response.

"Of course,it's beautiful!" she exclaimed "thank you very much."

"You're welcome." he said simply "make sure you go to bed early today,I want everything to be perfect for tomorrow."

And with that he left her.

The next day arrived far too quickly for Liat's liking,as she was awoken by rough hands shaking her.

"What's going on?" she mumbled sleepily.

"The Colonel wants you to join him as soon as possible." a German soldier explained and,without another word,left the room. Liat shook her head and tried to take soothing breaths of air- she could still feel the sensation of rough hands grabbing her...it had felt all too familiar. Quickly she changed into her normal attire of plain white clothes and entered Landa's living quarters.

"Good morning,my dear,I see you are awake." he said smiling amusedly.

"It's not that I had a choice." Liat grumbled quietly.

"My apologies for the rough waking call. But we have many things planned for today. Firstly ,lets have some breakfast,shall we?"

And while she ate he explained to her what he had planned for the rest of the day. She would go to a beauty parlor,accompanied by German soldiers ,of course,to be bathed and massaged. Then she would meet Landa for lunch,and the afternoon woud be spent meeting with a hairdresser and deciding how she wanted her hair to look for the evening.

By 5 in the late afternoon ,Liat felt absolutely exhausted and ready to fall into bed.

_ "You can do it_." she tried to tell herself _"just be ready for this evening."_

But Liat needn't have worried about that-soon adrenalin would surge through her body,making her more alert than she could've hoped for.

After a brief snack for supper,Landa told her to change into her dress. Once this was accomplished the hairdresser came and began working on her hair,while a couple of nervous girls began putting make-up on Liat. An hour and a half later,she was allowed to look at herself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly,Liat tried not to think about how Landa had obtained her measures. Her hair was pulled back up and her fringe had been put into soft curls that were now framing her face.

Though she hadn't heard him enter the room,she caught Landa's reflection in the mirror. He was slowly walking towards her,his mouth slightly open and ,for once,betraying his thoughts that he usually managed hide so well. He stopped just behind her,his eyes fixed on the image in the mirror.

"Ah,my dear,you look stunning."´he whispered and Liat could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end. "But there is still something missing."

"What?" she asked stupedly, feeling unnerved by his closeness. He gave her a secretive smile and then produced a beautiful silver necklace.

"May I?" he asked but didn't wait for her to reply.

Liat, involuntarily,had to close her eyes as she felt his warm hands on her skin. He put the necklace around her neck in one swift,graceful movement and only the slight shaking of his hands betrayed what he was truly feeling.

_"Could it be that he is aroused by this?" _Liat thought to herself,feeling a wave of disgust wash over her,she then sharply shook her head _"even better,I can use that to my advantage."_

"Shall we?" his silky voice brought her back to reality,and linking her arm with his,they both left the room.

**So what do you think?Originally this chapter was planned to be longer,but I just didn't have the time and thought I'd post a shorter one next chapter will be about the great Nazi Ball,and it's a vital chapter,so I will have to focus on it more than I can do atm...hope you understand!**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all: Thank you very much to the people who are still reviewing-it means a lot to me!:) Well, I finally managed to write the big ball scene...and I'm pretty satistied with it. It turned out to be a rather long chapter too...well, actually that was expected. So that will be the last chapter before christmas. More from me in the new year!;) Have a wonderful christmas everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Liat and a couple of other characters...Landa doesn't belong to me...:( lol The song "Davon geht die Welt nicht unter" belongs to Zarah Leander and can be heard on the "Inglourious Basterds" soundtrack! :)**

Chapter 8:

The car ride was spent in silence and though Liat had feared that she would be overpowered by nervousness, she soon found a welcome distraction in the changing landscape. When she had been in town with the Colonel she had gotten a taste of what it was like to be among people again and now that she was in the car, watching the landscape change from rural to urban, she began to miss her freedom. She had been in a different kind of reality that only consisted of Colonel Landa,his rooms and Dr Klausitz and now that she saw people walking freely on the streets, she sensed how much she must have missed. It hadn't even occured to her that it was winter, but the snow-covered roofs and parked cars were a clear indication of that.

"Here we are,my dear." the Colonel said bringing her back to reality.

Liat silently nodded and accepted his hand helping her out of the car. The cold night air made her shiver but not only that...the big building ,decorated with red banners and svastikas, looming in front of her, was a clear reminder why she was here and what she was about to do. She linked her arms with Landa's again and followed him inside where a couple of beautifully dressed girls took their coats. They had set foot in the building for only five minutes when already a couple of Colonels came to greet Landa.

"Ah Hans,you look fantastic. And who is your charming companion?" one of them asked.

Liat studied his uniform and his medals, anything to stop herself from looking into his greedy eyes that were momentarily scanning her body.

"It is wonderful to see you too, Oberst Bösching. This lovely lady is Liat, a good friend of mine who is currently honouring my home with her presence." he said all of this in such a determined manner that it left no room for doubts.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Liat replied smiling at him adoringly.

"I can see that the girl is smitten with you,Hans." the Oberst told him confidentially "but don't be too sure yet,the night's still young and I might still be able to seduce her."

Liat shivered again, feeling sick to her stomach...why did she think she had the strength to join this charade? She looked around the Ballroom, trying to find an object no matter how small, that would give her comfort, but all she saw were red posters with words like "Heil Hitler!" and "Sieg Heil!".

"Well, my dear. I think that went rather well,don't you? How about a drink?" She nodded, a smile plastered on her face again. "What would you like?" Landa asked leading her to the bar.

"Um... a glass of water would be nice." she replied timidly.

"Water?Nonsense, this is a celebration...you deserve some champagne."

Liat tried to object, she would need a clear head, but Landa was already adressing the bartender "Hermann, die beste Flasche Chamapgner,die Sie haben."

Liat stood rigidly at one of the table,eyes fixed on Landa. He was soon joined by more soldiers and started to discuss with them. A moment later he walked over to her, handing her a glass of champagne.

"It seems that I will never be free of work. Excuse me a moment,my dear,I will be right back." he said planting a kiss on her hand and then leaning in closer, his cheek against hers he whispered "and just for tonight I want you to call me Hans."

She gripped the champagne glass, drawing in a ragged breath...she could smell him,a mixture of herbs and musky aftershave...such an overwhelming scent that she could practically taste it on her tongue. Hurriedly she downed the champagne in a desperate attempt to rid herself of his scent.

Many minutes passed but Landa was nowhere to be seen. And as much as Liat hated to admit it, she couldn't help but feel vulnerable without him. But worse than that: her plan hadn't come to fruition. So far Landa had been the perfect gentleman and even the other Nazis had been sickenly nice. Liat bit her lip trying to figure out the reason why Landa had wanted her here when suddenly a group of young officers joined her.

"What are you doing here on your own?" a freckled boy asked.

"You don't look as if you're enjoying the party." another one added.

"No,it's a great celebration." she managed to say.

"I know what'll cheer her up." a brown-haired youth said to the other two,completely ignoring her remark "I'll buy a round of drinks."

And although Liat tried to protest weakly she soon found herself drinking one Schnapps after another.

"I am going to be honest with you now, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." one of the boys chuckled drunkenly.

"Beautiful?" the freckled one slurred "she's damn sexy,just look at her at her body in that dress...she basically begs to be taken. If you're nice to me and my boys I will give you a handsome reward." and with that he slapped her bum.

Liat cringed but was spared an answer, when a mature voice said: "I think you've had enough to drink,lads. Off you go!This is an order!"

And for the second time that night Liat faced Oberst Bösching.

"I told Landa to keep an eye on you...but he was always too sure of himself. Now my pretty one,your glass is empty, we should change that." and suddenly Liat half-wished for the company of the young officers because the way Bösching talked to her,in addition to his age, reminded her too much of the man who had raped her. But when Bösching returned with a bottle of wine, another Colonel approached.

"Are you out of your mind, Bösching?" he asked, giving Liat a dirty look.

"Why?" the Oberst replied and Liat started to sip on her drink.

"You clearly don't know who this is."

"I know she Landa's friend and if you're telling me that she's his,well..."

"No, listen to me...she is the damn Jew Landa captured."

"A Jew?" Bösching hissed and wiped his hands on his trousers as if he had touched something disgusting.

"Yes, a filthy little Jew. What were you thinking coming to this Ball with Landa? If the Führer knew about this...the room is contaminated by your presence!"

Liat swallowed wrapping her arms around herself protectively,biting back harsh comments of her own...she couldn't lose control here...she'd be dead in a minute. Just then someone gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oberst Bösching and Oberst Dröge, I would very much appreciate it if you stopped insutling my guest. I brought Liat along and as long as the Führer trusts me,you will have to live with my actions. Is that clear?" his tone was sharp and left no room for arguments. "Would you join me for a dance?" he then asked her, his tone considerably softer and Liat was only able to nodd numbly. She could still hear their voices, see the hatred in their eyes. They had killed Jews, probably not personally because they let others do their dirty work...but one way or another they had blood on their hands. Liat's head spun, all she could see was svastikas, circling her, dripping with blood...

"Liat, focus!" Landa's sharp voice stopped her nightmares and he gently, yet determinedly placed one hand on her back and took her right hand in his other. "We haven't invited Zarah Leander for noting. Now dance!"

"I'm not sure I can." she whispered.

"Just follow my lead." he replied confidently.

_Wenn mal mein Herz unglücklich liebt  
Ist es vor Kummer unsagbar betrübt  
Dann denk ich immer  
Alles ist aus  
Ich bin so allein  
Wo ist ein Mensch der mich versteht  
So hab ich manchmal voll Sehnsucht gefleht_

_Tja, aber dann gewöhnt ich mich dran  
Und ich sah es ein_

_Davon geht die Welt nicht unter  
Sieht man sie manchmal auch grau  
Einmal wird sie wieder bunter  
Einmal wird sie wieder himmelblau  
Geht mal drüber und mal drunter  
Wenn uns der Schädel auch graut  
Davon geht die Welt nicht unter  
Sie wird ja noch gebraucht  
Davon geht die Welt nicht unter  
Sie wird ja noch gebraucht_

The music drowned out any other sound and to her surprise she found herself following Landa's lead, the soft pressure of his hands guiding her. Soon they were twirling around the floor so quickly that the posters became nothing but a blur of red and black colours. Landa wasn't talking, he just looked at her...looked her straight in the eye and then all of Liat's previous thoughts died as well. She only saw his grey eyes fixed on her, the soft pressure of his hands and suddenly she didn't want to stop dancing, she just wanted to stay this close to him, reality...her plan...nothing seemed to matter anymore, only his nearness was important.

But suddenly the peace was shattered as a gunshot smashed the silence, echoing through the ballroom.

"Ah, I always loved to crash parties." a tall,confident man claimed "have fun,boys."

And then more gun shots errupted, this time mixed with cries. Liat's eyes widened, she hadn't grasped yet what was happening.

"Come on, we have to run!" Landa ordered, taking her hand and fled with her "those goddamn basterds."

They ran as fast as they could, while shards of glass from the various chandeliers were falling down on them, they had to jump over dead people and now all Liat could see was red again-but this time it was blood. Surprisingly Landa and her made it to the door unharmed, but just when they thought they were safe a dark, tanned man stepped in their way.

"Well,well,well...if it isn't the Jew Hunter himself."

"Get out of the way or I'll kill you!" Landa said pointing his gun at the man.

"Oh,don't be ridiculous. Even if you get me, my men will kill both you and your wonderful girlfr-" he stopped apruptly, looking at Liat for the first time.

"Elias!" she whispered, recognising her younger brother.

That was all the time Landa needed, he fired a well aimed bullet at Elia's legs, his knees buckled and he fell down and Landa shoved Liat out of the door, down the stairs and into his car. The driver was lying dead in the back of the car, his head blown off his shoulders so Landa had to drive himself.

Once they were driving away from the building,Liat found her voice again.

"You bastard, you evil bastard!" she choked out, every word drenched with hatred "you knew Elias was alive, you knew it!!"

"So what?" he replied coldly and Liat swallowed, suddenly something else dawning on her.

"I think you should allow him to come. After all, it's been such a long time since he's seen the girl." she whispered "you knew that he wanted to come to the ball to see me!But you didn't let him because he's a filthy Jew,is that right?But it didn't go according to plan...clearly you had no idea he would join the basterds and crash your little party!Your stupid plan failed!" she practically yelled at him now.

"Shut up you impertinent brat!" Landa screamed.

Liat went quiet...she could taste bile in her mouth. _"He will pay for this."_ she thought as her body shook with anger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!:) I have no idea when I last updated. Was it this year or last? Just in case: Happy New Year everyone!:) I'm back at Uni now and life is crazy...I am now doing one week of writing and one week of reading.(there are far too many good books!!) And because I am writing other stories as well I might either update again in 2 weeks or in a month. It's more likely to be the latter one though,I'm afraid. But please bear with me! So I hope you enjoy it, read&review please!:)**

**Disclaimer: Landa isn't mine but I'm very happy to see that Christoph Waltz is getting so many awards for portraying him so wonderfully!;)**

_Chapter 9_

From that moment onward Liat found it very hard not to say what was on her mind. It took every ounce of strength to keep quiet, but nonetheless, anger seemed to be rippling from her. At one point she chanced a look at Landa. He was driving at medium speed, eyes unblinking, staring ahead. But she could tell that his mind was working, trying to figure out how the basterds had managed to crash yet another party. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and Liat saw that he was just as angry as she was. Somehow she couldn't help but smile at this, the basterds were strong...maybe there was still hope.

When they arrived back at the barracks a crazy thought crossed Liat's mind. What if she would just make a run for it? How far would she get? She tried to risk a discrete glance over her shoulder... the gates were still open. The closest city was a 30 minute car ride away, so it would take some time, but maybe she could make it. Just then she discovered that Landa had been watching her, his grey eyes locked with her own and then she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Please, Liat. You know as well as I do that you wouldn't make it far." and with that he got out of the car and went over to the other side to open the door for her.

He then roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"You wouldn't want to leave me just now, would you?" he whispered silkily "the fun has only just begun."

But with every word he spoke Liat could feel the suppressed anger, anger she hadn't caused, but that she now had to pay for nonetheless. Once he had shoved her inside the building a group of young soldiers approached.

"Colonel Landa!" they saluted him.

"We've got a big problem." he hissed.

Liat watched as the soldiers began to take in his entire appearance, from his ruffled hair to the blood on his uniform.

"I want to see everyone in my office in 5 minutes! What are you waiting for? Get the others!"

The soldiers nodded and stormed off. Landa tightened his grip on her arm even further and dragged her back to his room.

"You're hurting me." she snapped at him "I can walk very well myself."

"Your whining is really beginning to annoy me." he muttered to himself.

"Yes? Well, I'm afraid you will have to live with it, unless you want to shoot me that is, of course. Why are you even hesitating, mh?" she demanded poking his chest angrily "why not kill me as well? You don't seem to have any problem with that in general, do you? So come on then!" and she attempted to get his gun out of its holder.

But he just yanked her hand away and a moment later the palm of his hand collided with her cheek. He had hit her with so much strength that she fell to the floor, clutching her throbbing cheek.

"Too afraid to kill a girl, eh?" she provoked him "Coward!"

"Do not call me a coward!" he hissed and, grabbing her by the hair, shoved her into her room.

"You knew about my brother." she whispered shakily "what is this sick plan of yours?"

But he only slammed the door shut and a moment later Liat heard a click, signalling that she was now locked in.

Liat remained seated on the floor, legs drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She rocked herself back and forth, letting the tears flow freely now. After a while she could feel the cold seep through her dress and chill her skin. Somehow it enabled her to focus again, clear her head and eventually the tears subsided. She should be relieved that her brother had survived the concentration camp and had now joined the basterds, but her anger towards Landa had washed all of that away. Every rational thought had died when she had seen that look on Elias' face...that was probably the reason why she had jumped to conclusions as well...had she been able to think clearly and swallow her anger, she would have noticed that Landa couldn't have possibly known that he was her brother. But instead Liat had focused on her hatred towards all Nazis and so she was determined that it had all been part of Landa's plan..and now her brother would think that she was a traitor. She shook her head when tears threatened to fall again. She had to pull herself together here and now, if she wanted to do something. She absently rubbed her cold arms, pondering how much time she had... time before Landa would find the basterds and kill them, time before the basterds found them and killed them...her included, before she had the chance to explain. She would have to react fast...that was all there was to it. And the only way to find out more was through Landa, she had to gain his trust again...had to follow the old plan. She sighed, feeling utterly unable to do precisely that. But then the image of her brother crossed her mind and she regained a bit of her old determination.

When Landa returned, she was still sitting on that exact same spot.

"Are you mad? You must be cold!" he said, his voice was rough as he took off his trench coat and placed it around her shoulders.

Liat tried to pull away slightly, partly due to her own instinct and partly to act her role well. The trench coat, while cold on the outside, was warm on the inside from the heat of his body and Liat concentrated on just that, banning other images from her head.

"You shot my brother." she said and began to weep quietly.

"Now now, my dear. I only shot his leg...I'm almost certain he'll be fine." though his voice showed traces of compassion, it still had a bitter edge to it.

"Please don't kill him." she begged and flung herself into his arms.

He softly began to pat her back and replied: "Even if I wanted to, we couldn't find the basterds anywhere."

Behind his back Liat had begun to smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**SURPRISE!lol Another chapter up and so fast too!lol I don't know, I had a writing day today...you know these days?When you suddenly know what to write;) Anyway, I really hope you like it. I'm now moving on to the "Liat/Landa" relationship part, so I find it quite tough to write it...please do let me know if it's still believable!Thanks :) **

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise isn't from me!;)**

_Chapter 10:_

They had been sitting like this for quite some time, when suddenly Landa drew her closer against him, causing the trench coat to fall from her shoulders. Liat took that as a sign and almost immediately recoiled from his touch. She had, once again, let her soft part get the better of her. The part that made her human, but also the part that would hinder any Jew fighting against the Nazis...how could she even hope to overthrow Landa,when she was aching for his touch? She was craving human contact and closeness so much that she allowed herself to trust a Nazi, even if it was only for a moment, it was still wrong. She would only end up like a trapped rat, running fervently for its life while the hawk was effortlessly flying above her,constantly knowing where she was hiding. Leading a Nazi on-yes, that was allowed...after all, it was her only chance of survival- but, actually enjoying his closeness was something entirely different, something she just couldn't allow herself to feel.

She picked the coat up from the floor and handed it back to him. He nodded silently, his grey eyes fixed on her. She knew that he was trying to read her but prayed that he wouldn't succeed. She gingerly rose to her feet but regretted the decision immediately when a sharp pain rushed through her body and she had to lean on the table for support.

"What's wrong?" Landa asked, immediately getting up as well.

"My ankle, I hurt it when you were dragging me out of that ballroom." her response came icier than intended. "I stumbled over one of the bodies and twisted it. It hurt,but only for a moment."

"Adrenalin." Landa murmured more to himself than to her.

"Pardon?" she asked still trying to put as much weight on the other foot as possible.

"You had an adrenalin rush. Your body was determined to make it so safety, so it numbed the pain you were feeling." he explained and then added as an afterthought "you would have felt it sooner or later, had I not gotten you out of there in time."

"Well, it wouldn't have happened at all if it wasn't for this bloody war and your people going round killing Jews." It was petty in the great scheme of things and she knew it, but somehow his insistence on being the hero when he clearly was the villain, angered her.

"Let me see your ankle." he said cooly.

"No!" she refused and limped over to her bed.

"Now now,my dear. I thought we had already gone past that stage where you behave like a child."

"I am not going to be polite to a murderer." she spat.

He sighed in resignation and moved a chair closer to her bed.

"Nonetheless,I will have to see your ankle. It could be severely injured and if it isn't attended to now it might never heal."

She knew he was exaggerating and so she held his gaze steadily for another moment.

"Fine." she then hissed and went to undo her shoe.

"Allow me." Landa's silky voice cut in and his hand caught her wrist in mid-air "If you would be so good as to place your foot on my thigh?"

Liat shot him and unbelieving look but found, that he was being quite serious. This time it was her turn to sigh resignedly as she did as she had been told. His fingers worked quickly and efficiently, in one swift movement he had undone her shoe, always ensuring that his hands brushed against her skin. He carefully took off the shoe and began to examine her ankle. A breath got caught in Liat's chest when he began to work. He was so gentle, never in a million years would she have believed it, if she hadn't felt it herself. His hands were soft and warm as they caressed her skin.

"Liat?" he asked raising an eyebrow " have you been listening?"

She shook her head and averted her eyes, missing the slight smirk that was now edged onto Landa's lips.

"I asked you if this hurts." he repeated and probed several spots with his finger.

"Yes, it does." Liat replied pulling a face. It was unbelievable that she hadn't felt any of this before.

"Good, it's going to be alright, it's only slightly sprained. I will go and get some bandages." And with that he left her felt unable to move, unable to make sense of anything that had just happened. "Here we are." Landa said returning, displaying his trademark charming smile and he quickly bandaged her ankle "I've also brought you some new clothes, your night dress needed a wash." He handed her another set of white clothes: white pants and a white v-neck shirt that could be buttoned up. "I shall leave you to it then." he said excusing himself and placed a quick kiss onto the back of her hand.

Liat stared after him for a moment, unable to think properly. Then she took off her other shoe and her tights and finally moved on to her dress. However, she had completely forgotten that it had a zipper on the back and she now found herself unable to reach it. She kept struggling for a few minutes and took a deep breath. Whatever she would do, she would not go out there and ask Landa to help her. The thought of his hands on her skin made her shiver. She tried to reach the zipper a few more times but never succeeded, then, losing all patience she decided to pull the dress over her head. Luckily for her she was so thin by now that it worked. Huffing quietly at the dress she put on her new clothes, finding that the top was quite tight. She slightly rolled her eyes and did every button up. Liat sat back down on the bed but noticed that she wasn't tired anymore but rather, that a number of questions were running through her mind. She reluctantly got up and hobbled to the door. She was glad to find that it was unlocked and made her way to the window, Landa was nowhere in sight. She stared out of the window at the magnificent full moon when a voice suddenly asked

"Couldn't sleep?"

Landa had returned to the room, his uniform slightly unbuttoned and a towl wrapped around his shoulders. She nodded in reply as he joined her by the window.

"What happened to your hair?" he inquired softly, letting his slender fingers glide through her auburn curls, producing several hair clips. Liat hurriedly smoothed down her hair and looked at him.

"I was trying to get out of the dress."

"You could've asked me." he said and then added chuckling "really, the extend you go to to keep me away from you."

Liat swallowed and quickly looked back out of the window.

"Do you sometimes feel trapped?" the question had left her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Yes." his quick reply surprised her and she looked over to him.

Landa was now also staring out of the window, seeing something Liat clearly couldn't. She knew he had been honest with her and deciding to push her luck she asked: "Are you proud to be the Jew Hunter?"

This time he didn't answer straight away, but rather turned to look at her seriously.

"I am a detective. The name is merely a label that stuck."

"But what does that mean?" she pressed.

"It's late." he replied curtly "it's time you went to bed."

His tone had a finalty to it and Liat knew it was over. She nodded her head whispering "Goodnight."

Once the door had closed behind her she began to tremble. She felt like she was losing herself, who was she really? The girl who pretended to like Landa to get information? Or the girl that really liked him...


	12. Chapter 12

**I really don't know what's going on atm, but I'm almost breathing this story...I can't stop thinking about it etc.! So,another update...let me know what you think,please! Reviews are needed!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...but I'm happy that Christoph Waltz got nominated for the Oscar!:)**

_Chapter 11_

That night Liat had another dream, just as vivid as the first one had been. She was walking through a field on a beautiful spring day. The sun had just appeared behind the clouds and it was warming her with its light. She was walking towards a man, approaching him as if pulled by strings. But no matter how close she got to him, there was always something in her way...until finally, having climbed through thickets and walked up hills, she reached him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and she recognised him as Hans Landa, wearing his charming smile. He embraced her for a moment and held her tight. Then he gently took her hand and they started to walk. For a while Liat felt enveloped in happiness, all she needed was the reassuring squeeze of his hand. But when she looked up to smile at him, she was shocked to find that he had no face. Intuitively she knew that it was still Landa, she could still sense his presence,but she felt unable to look at him any longer. So she looked anywhere else but it didn't bring her any comfort, because they weren't walking through a field anymore, nor on a stony path as Liat had hoped before recognition had hit her-they were walking on bones, skeletons of children and adults alike paved their way. Fearful she looked back at Landa again but he was still faceless. She began to cry trying to turn away from him, but he had an iron like grip on her and wouldn't let her go...

"Liat!Liat,my child!" somebody was talking to her,shaking her gently.

She blinked several times before opening her eyes.

"What's wrong?Why are you crying?" the soft voice of Dr Klausitz asked.

Liat didn't reply but simply placed her hands on her cheeks to find that he was telling the truth-she had been crying.

"Must've been the dream I had." she mumbled.

"I am sorry to hear that,my dear. Bad memories often evoke bad dreams. If you should ever want to talk about it...?"

"I will let you know." she replied nodding and softly squeezed his hands "but not just now. If you don't mind me asking, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The doctor chuckled quietly. "You're such a lovely young woman. Landa asked me to give you this." he explained,handing her a note.

Liat took it from him, at once recognising the Colonel's neat handwriting,and began to read: "My dear Liat, I was preparing breakfast when I got called to an urgent meeting in Paris.I was looking forward to another conversation with you, this time about literature,perhaps? But alas it was not meant to be. I have arranged for Dr Klausitz to come, he will keep you company."

Liat folded the note and put it into her trouser pocket.

"I'm afraid I am no Hans Landa, but I hope I will still keep you occupied."

She smiled at him warmly. "I am sure you will. And I'm glad you're no Hans Landa...at least there's someone in all this mess I can trust."

The doctor's eyes seemed to tear up at her last remark but he quickly got to his feet, walking towards Landa's room.

"Shall we?" he asked holding the door open for her.

Liat nodded and carefully climbed out of bed and then limped into the adjacent room.

"Why are you hobbling?" Klausitz asked her worriedly.

"I injured my ankle at the ball..." she drifted off.

He cast a suspicious look in her direction and then hurriedly said "We haven't seen each other since then. Did you have a good time? It seems Landa was up to his old tricks, pretty good dancer,eh?"

Liat snorted loudly. "He clearly was up to his old tricks...but haven't you heard?" She looked at Klausitz who had a blank expression on his face. "The basterds made an appearance, they crashed the party...killed most of the guests. Landa and I were lucky to survive..."

"I say." Dr Klausitz replied ,clearly looking shocked "how did he manage that?"

"It was..." she cleared her throat. She was about to say "It was luck" but hadn't she just told him a minute ago that she trusted him? Surely she could tell him the whole story. "My brother was amongst the basterds...he recognised me, and Landa used the element of surprise to shoot him in the leg..."

"My dear girl, what a tragic story."

"I..."Liat began unsure of what to say next "I think Landa may have known that Elias had joined the basterds, it was his hidden agenda...the reason why he wanted me there."

At this Klausitz looked up at her, his eyes intent and serious.

"I'm almost certain he didn't. If the Colonel knew about the basterds' plan the whole thing would have had a different ending."

"Still, he clearly knew my brother was alive."

"I'm afraid, my girl, you are not making any sense. Hans only knows your first name, how would he know about your brother? Furthermore, he wouldn't be so cruel...not with y-"

"Please, he is the Jew Hunter for heaven's sake....he always knows..." she interrupted him, feeling herself getting agitated.

"Mmh..." the doctor replied quietly, having decided that it didn't make sense to argue with her. He couldn't prove Landa's innocence, and he knew she wouldn't listen if he told her that his judgement of the situation was solely due to a feeling he had...

It was evening and there was still no sign of Landa. And even though Liat hated to admit it, she was beginning to worry.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Klausitz said,putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't care less." she lied averting her eyes "it's nicer without him here."

"Ah,my dear. I'm afraid you don't make a very good actress." the doctor said smiling gently.

"Please don't say that." she whispered "I have to be..."

Before she could explain more the door burst open and Landa hurried inside.

"Hans, what's wrong?" Klausitz asked immediately, sensing the other man's distress. But Landa had only eyes for Liat.

"Go to your room!" he whispered,dangerously quiet.

"What?! I'm not a child, you can't just..."

"GO!" Landa now practically yelled.

Liat shot him an angry look and walked to her room,closing the door behind her. How she hated that man! One moment he could be so charming and then the next he would just shout at her.

_"Why do I even care?"_ Liat thought,shaking her head in a quiet debate. From the other room she could hear the raised voices of Landa and Klausitz.

"You have to bring her!" Klausitz shouted.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying?" Landa's voice came, annoyance mixed with anger "they are going to blame her for everything!"

Liat pressed her ear against the door,trying to understand more, but she couldn't make out anything. Soon she heard a door close and footsteps moving in her direction. She hurried away from her door and stood by the window, her heart racing. A minute later the door was opened and someone entered her room.

"Liat!" Landa's cold voice called.

"Oh, am I now allowed to know what's going on?" she hissed angrily.

"Just listen for once." he replied fixing her with his grey eyes "I went to a meeting in Paris today, with other members of the SS. There is an investigation going on about the night of the ball. It seems Boesching is suspecting you of inviting the basterds."

Liat swallowed,eyeing him with big eyes.

"But that's nonsense!" she exclaimed.

Landa didn't pay much attention to her words but simply continued.

"You were the only jewish person attending, therefore they have reason to believe you were involved,if not planning the entire thing. They wish to see you and interrogate you tomorrow afternoon. Be prepared to leave in the morning!"

"But I was only there because you invited me!" she yelled at him "Why didn't you tell them that?!"

But Landa merely shrugged, turned his back on her and left. Liat was so furious she could have screamed. But underneath it all she was just plain scared. She had seen something in Landa's eyes she had only noticed once before -fear. If the Jew Hunter himself was afraid of the hearing ,she was as good as dead...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!:) Chapter 12 is up! This is gonna contain a tad of Landa/Liat fluff...and I mean only a tad. So I hope it's still believable!!Please let me know n review!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Liat, but I love her!:D**

_Chapter 12_

Liat couldn't sleep very well that night. She lay still,looking at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity before she gave up and climbed out of bed. Pacing up and down she noticed a glimmer of light coming from Landa's room. Why was he still up? She quietly opened her door and slipped inside the room. The normally ever so alert Jew Hunter did not seem to hear her. She studied him for a moment-he was sitting, as always, at his table, hunched over a map.

"Why are you still working?" she asked quietly and he turned around to face her. He looked tired and old, for the first time Liat noticed that he was greying. "One would think that you deserve a night off, seeing as you will deliver another Jew tomorrow." she tried to joke but couldn't ban the hint of bitterness from her voice entirely.

"Because there is always work to be done, to answer your question." he replied with a tired smile, his voice sounded hoarse.

She nodded and without another word sat down on the armrest next to him.

"You are scared." he said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"So are you." she replied softly and placed her hands on his face. She allowed them to linger there for a moment, applying gentle pressure to his temples.

"That should help with the headache." she muttered pathetically, innerly slapping herself. She didn't know what had come over her, she had just felt so sorry for him all of a sudden...

"You should go to bed." Landa said turning away from her "We will be living soon and you'll need as much sleep as you can get."

"Wake up,Liat." a familiar voice called her and she opened her eyes to find the gentle face of Dr Klausitz hovering above her.

"Is it really time?" she whispered anxiously.

"I'm afraid so,my dear." the doctor said with a sad smile "Hans told me you can use his bathroom where you will also find your clothes for today."

Liat nodded numbly and went to wash herself. When she returned, fully clothed, Klausitz was waiting for her in Landa's room, holding out a coat for her to put on.

"Should I really be wearing this?" she asked,taking it from him and gesturing to her black trousers and blue satin blouse. "Isn't it a bit...too good for me?"

"Well,I'm afraid it's too late to make them believe you are Landa's slave. Boesching saw you in that beautiful dress at the Ball...But we have to hurry now, Hans is waiting for us outside."

When they walked outside Liat saw that Landa was waiting by the car. One look at him told her that something was very wrong because he wouldn't meet her gaze. It just wasn't like him to behave in such a strange way, he was the type of man who met problems head on, rather then hiding from them. So why was he evading her eyes now? They had almost reached Paris when Liat got her answer. Their eyes met briefly in the mirror but Liat instantly realised that the strange sadness Landa was displaying was in fact guilt...

The closer they got to the city centre the worse Liat felt and by the time their car stopped in front of a large building, yet again decorated with red banners and svastikas, Liat felt utterly nauseous. Landa simply climbed out of the car and headed straight into the building. Klausitz, on the other hand, opened the door for her and walked with her inside, never leaving her. At the entrance of the building was a desk.

"Please state your name, your reason to be here and your race." a soldier said coldly.

"Dr Andreas Klausitz, I am here because I am Liat's doctor." the doctor answered just as coldly, adding almost as an afterthought "and I am German."

"I'm Liat, I'm here for a hearing and I'm Jewish." she stated,trying to control her trembling voice.

The soldier nodded, shooting her a disgusted look and handed her a yellow badge in the form of the star or David. Liat stared at him for a moment, willing herself to yell at him but then she caught Landa's eye, who was standing behind the barrier waiting for them, and she knew that it would be useless. So, swallowing down sickness, she took the badge and put it on.

"I'm so sorry,Liat." Klausitz whispered once they were out of earshot, and gently patted her shoulder. They continued to follow Landa who seemed to know exactly where he was going until they came to a halt in front of a large wooden door.

"Klausitz, go on ahead. I want to have a word with Liat and she will have to wait here in anyway until she's being called inside."

Liat looked at the doctor pleadingly,hoping that he would refuse and stay close to her, because somehow she felt calmer when he was around.

"What did you want to say to me?" Liat asked, staring stubbornly at Landa until he looked at her.

"Listen, Andreas..." he seemed to struggle for a moment "in there you might see..."

But he didn't get any further because just then a man had turned up behind him that made Liat gasp for air.

"Hello,my pretty one. So we meet again." the man said with a silky voice that made Liat tremble.

She was afraid that her body would give in any minute and she would have to vomit. Landa turned to look at the man who had appeared behind him and then he looked back to Liat who could tell that his mind was working rapidly. The big old man continued to eye her lustily from head to toe and then approached her slowly. He was just about to touch Liat's shoulder, when she felt the soft pressure of Landa's hand on her wrist as he pulled her closer to him.

"I see you have succumbed to Hans' charms, ma petite. What a shame!I had so much fun with you the other night." he said and then addressed Landa "She may be Jewish, but she sure knows how to please a German man."

A quiet sob escaped her and Liat was sure that Landa could feel her shivering, for he had still not loosened his hold on her.

"You are a disgrace."Landa hissed through clenched teeth.

Just then the doors to the courtroom opened and the familiar figure of Boesching entered the corridor.

"Ah,Landa. Once again defending your little Jewish lover,I see." he said coldly.

Liat felt as if the air had been knocked out of her. Boesching was hobbling on one leg, using crutches to keep him upright, a nasty scar had been edged into his forehead in the form of a svastika.

"Aber diesmal wirst du mir nicht so davon kommen. Ich werde dich und deinen dreckige Missgeburt fertig machen!" he continued in German. **("But this time you won't get away with it. I'm going to destroy you and your filthy freak.")**

"Go inside." Landa said quietly to her, but she knew that he was trying to control his anger.

She looked at him one more time, before walking away from him and into the courtroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi,me again!This is not a new chapter,I just revised the old one. I thought about it for a while and decided not to let Liat know yet that it was all Landa's idea, thought I'd let her be clueless for a little while longer!**

**Another update,guys!:) I'd really like some reviews, I am needy like that!;) The next chapters will deal more again with the whole Landa/Liat relationship thing and also tell you a bit of Landa's background story. Please read&review!!!!It's needed very much!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone apart from Liat!:)**

_Chapter 13_

She could feel Landa's eyes resting on her until the doors closed behind her and separated them from each other. She felt the tension drop from her shoulders and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. But as quickly as the relief had come,it also passed , for now she had to face a different horror. Finally taking in her surroundings, she saw a number of people staring at her. She looked back at them unable to move before she caught Dr Klausitz's eye who shot her a quizzical look and nodded at the same time,trying to reassure her. Slowly she moved towards the centre of the room, walking past rows and rows of onlookers. Somehow it hadn't occured to her that her hearing would become a popular spectacle. But somehow it all made sense.

"Take your seat in the middle." a German officer informed her in a cold voice.

She nodded numbly and swallowed before stepping into the middle of the room and sitting down on the chair. Now the audience was behind her, the judge in front of her and a number of witnesses on both sides, but all of them with a certain distance. The only friendly face was that of the doctor and Liat made sure to mainly focus on him.

"Your name is Liat Friedman and you are 24 years of age, is that correct?" the judge began.

Liat was taken aback for a moment because he knew her surname but then she reminded herself that these were the people with power and they always got the information they needed.

"Yes." she replied, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"And you are currently living with Colonel Hans Landa."

"Yes." she repeated.

"Liat Friedman, you are here today because you are believed to be the only Jew in attendance at the Ball on 16th December. We are therefore led to believe that you helped members of the Inglourious Basterds to gain access to the building. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't. I have no contact with the Basterds and I was only attending the ball because Colonel Landa asked me to accompany him."

"And you expect me to believe this? Colonel Hans Landa, an outstanding member of the Nazi party, would never invite a Jew to one of our celebrations."

"But it is true." another officer shouted "I've seen her with him. She was wearing an expensive gown and they were dancing,too. She seems to have some power over him."

The judge looked at him doubtful, but before he could reply,Liat had jumped to her feet and shouted: "This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! I'm being kept by Landa and you expect me to have some power over him? Colonel Landa doesn't care for other people, he always has some kind of hidden agenda and that is exactly why he asked me to the ball. I don't know yet why he wanted to have me there but I overheard him saying that I clearly wasn't there to enjoy myself. I had no other choice but to go..." she knew that the last bit wasn't quite the truth but she was so angry that she didn't care "I don't know any of the Basterds personally but I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad they got rid of your Nazi scum and I am led to belive that one shouldn't lie when under oath." her venomous voice was laced with bitter sarcasm.

Her last statement started an uproar,many of the witnesses and members of the audience sprang to life and started shouting insults at her, some of them even drew their guns.

"Enough!" the judge's loud voice echoed through the court "You just dug your own grave,girl. We know that you are familiar with one of the basterds."

Liat raised an eyebrow shaking her head wildly.

"Or is this not your brother, Elias Friedman?" the judge asked,gesturing towards two officers to open a door.

Liat's heart seemed to stop for a moment before it began to beat rapidly. The officers were now indeed dragging her brother into the court room...she didn't know how, but they had to have found a way to catch him, now everything was over.

"Elias..." she whispered quietly before addressing the judge again "I didn't even know he was alive at that time. I haven't seen him for so many years..."

"These lies won't help you." the judge replied cooly.

But Liat didn't listen anymore, her attention had turned entirely towards her brother. She approached him, her olive eyes fixed on his brown ones.

"Elias,I'm so sorry..."

"Don't even talk to me!" he yelled "You are a disgrace...mistress of a Nazi Colonel...even to stay alive I'd never thought you'd sink so low. Do you enjoy pleasing him, you traitor?"

Liat tried to reach him again but he only slapped her hard in the face, his brown eyes burning with hatred.

"That's enough." Landa's quiet voice startled her, she hadn't noticed him entering the room. But yet again he was suddenly at her side, taking her by the wrist and pulling her back towards the chair.

"Take him away,I've heard enough." the judge said.

Landa was still acting more cooly around her as he pushed her into the chair, but she could tell that it was only a farce, for his hand lingered a moment longer on her shoulder than necessary.

"Ah,isn't it reassuring to know that your lover is always there to protect you?" Boesching suddenly spoke up, Liat guessed that he must've entered the room together with Landa.

"I am not her lover." Landa said, his voice dangerously low.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain that you have a Jew living with you? You should've disposed of her months ago!After all,even if she's telling the truth(which I highly doubt)and she wasn't involved in this incident with the Basterds, we know that she was definitely involved in the attempted murder of our Fuehrer."

At that moment Liat could read Landa like an open book, he was scared and angry because it was clear there was no way out now.

"While the latter one may be true,I kept her because I was trying to find out more information. If I had killed her straight away then I wouldn't have had a chance to interrogate her."

"And what did you manage to find out?" Boesching questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"This has nothing to do with this case." the judge interrupted "Liat Friedman, you are found guilty on two terms. An attempt to kill Adolf Hitler and passing on information that led to the death of many German men. The penalty for this is death. Take her away!"

But before the officers could touch her Landa spoke up again: "Wait,your honour! I agree that the girl is guilty and that I may have been weak and succumbed to her charms, though I am certainly not the only one in this room who has." he added with a swift glance at Boesching "Therefore, I think it is my duty to dispose of her myself. Take her down to the cell and I will follow immediately."

"Me and my men will come along." Boesching said.

"Be my guest." Landa replied mockingly.

A brief glance passed between him and Klausitz and Liat knew they were communicating silently. A moment later Klausitz was at her side and led her out of the courtroom.

"You were very brave in there but also very foolish." Klausitz said once they were alone.

Liat heaved a sigh "It doesn't matter anymore now."

"Don't give up just yet, I am going to help you. But quick, we have one more thing to do before we leave and they must see us, otherwise they'll think that Hans had something to do with it." He took her by the hand and led her down a corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"To see your brother. You have some explaining to do."

A moment later they stopped in front of one of the cells.

"Open it!" Klausitz told the soldier sitting in front of him "Landa's order!"

Once the door was opened and Liat entered the cell,Elias practically lept at her throat.

"You have some nerve coming to see me!" he yelled as Klausitz closed the door behind him.

"Listen to her,son." he said quietly.

"I will do no such thing!" Elias replied,crossing his arms in front of his chest and for the first time he reminded Liat again of the young boy he had once been.

"We are running out of time,Elias. I am not Landa's mistress, he kept me with him to get information out of me. I was lucky to be alive and all this time I tried to make him believe I like him so I can find a way out...that was until the night of the Ball,from that moment on I had to fight even harder because that was my only chance to find a way to help you!"

She didn't know if it was the urgency in her voice or her pleading look that moved him ,but suddenly something changed in his hard expression and his eyes softened.

"I didn't know if you were still alive or not,after they separated us..." his voice was trembling "and then I heard about the Jew Hunter's whore only to find out it was you and I just.."

"I understand, I would've reacted the same way." she said gently,squeezing his hand.

"Liat,we have to go now." Klausitz reminded her.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sentenced to death but Klausitz is on our side. He's helping me escape...come with us,Elias."

"We can't take him,Liat. That would mean too many people to hide."

"I am not leaving here without him." Liat replied stubbornly "If you think that I will just leave him here to die, well then think again!"

"Liat,it's alright,really."

"No,you're coming with us or I'm staying with you, either way..."

"Come on then."Klausitz said reluctantly, extracting a gun from his bag.

He opened the door roughly, sending the officer that had been sititng in front of it flying to the ground.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up and don't move!" Klausitz ordered, Liat had never heard him speak like that before.

Just then Landa entered the corridor, followed by Boesching and other Nazis, one of them being the officer who had raped her.

"Klausitz? What do you think you're doing?" And for a minute Liat knew that his shock was real, he clearly hadn't expected to see Klausitz defending them.

"I'm helping these people. You Nazis have killed far too many of them, you are not going to take this young girl's life as well."and he aimed his gun at Landa.

"Shoot, I dare you!" he yelled.

A cry of shock nearly escaped Liat's lips when Klausitz did indeed fire the gun.

"Run,now!" he hissed and they didn't need to be asked twice. Just when they were turning around the corner Liat looked back over her shoulder. She could see a Colonel lying on the floor bleeding but was relieved to find that it wasn't Landa but rather the man who had raped her. Just then Landa looked up and she could see his eyes glistening with triumph.

They had been driving for quite some time now on a deserted country road. Liat sat still, her face pressed against the window of the car, it was cold and soothing but it didn't help her organise the mess of thoughts in her head. She had been so relieved to find that Landa wasn't hurt but she couldn't help but worry about him now. Wouldn't they think that he was involved in this?Would she ever see him again? Somehow she couldn't bear the thought that this eye contact may have been their last one.

"Liat, I've been thinking." Elias suddenly said "I can't go into hiding with you. I have to let the Basterds know what's going on,some might even try risky things to free me. On top of that I've got some useful information while they held me captive, it's my duty to pass these on to them."

"But this is far too dangerous." she replied although she knew that it wasn't of much use, Elias was just as stubborn as she was.

"That doesn't matter, I have no choice. But I want you to come with me, you could help us! And you wouldn't have to live with Landa anymore."

Liat sighed quietly, why was it so hard to make that decision? She could've sworn that only a few weeks earlier she wouldn't have hesitated...but so many things had happened.

"What do you have to think about?" Elias pressed.

"I don't think I can come with you just yet. I owe Landa a thank you..." and upon seeing the incredulous look on her brother's face she added "and there's more I need to find out."

"Stop the car!" Elias told Klausitz who did so. "If you ever change your mind, this is where you'll find us." Elias said,handing her a piece of paper.

She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"Be careful!" she whispered, hugging her brother close to her and kissing his cheeks.

"You too, he may have helped you this time but don't let your guard down." and with that he left the car and sprinted out of sight.


	15. Chapter 15

**My lord, I can't believe we're already on chapter 14. Anyway,I hope you enjoy it and please read&review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Liat and Klausitz but I thank Quentin Tarantino for creating Colonel Landa, and Christoph Waltz for his wonderful portrayal of that character. Also congratulaions on his well deserved Oscar win!:D**

_Chapter 14_

Almost immediately after Elias had jumped out of the car Klausitz had started driving again. The landscape was flying by and yet Liat kept turning her head,trying to catch a last glimpse of her brother. It all seemed so unreal to her, finally after all these years she had found him again,struggled to tell him the truth but the well deserved joy had only lasted for one fleeting moment. Now going back to the way things were, having to face reality again seemed almost unbearable. It was harder than before because now she knew that her brother had survived the concentration camp but she couldn't be certain that he would survive the rest of the war. She hated not to be in control, it had been something she was unable to deal with since a very young age. And now, because of that horrible war, she was continually confronted with situations she couldn't control. The past years had been very trying indeed,it was as if she got pushed to her limits almost every single day. Almost to that extent that she couldn't remember anymore what it felt like to be utterly carefree. Colonel Landa, however, was a different case. She still felt the tension and the lack of control around him and yet he had somehow provided her with a much needed distraction...she just couldn't wrap her head around him.

"You have been awefully quiet." Klausitz interrupted her. She looked up to find that he had been watching her through the mirror.

"Well,can you blame me? It's a lot to deal with..."

"I wasn't scolding you,dear." he replied gently "I was just concerned."

She heaved a sigh and nodded slowly,she knew that he didn't mean any harm, after all he had been the one that had rescued her and her brother.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, hating that the strain was beginning to show.

"No need to apologise,my child. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh so many things." she replied vaguely, she wasn't ready yet to discuss her thoughts with him, not until she had even attempted to sort them out "Where are you taking me?"

"We're driving away from Paris, closer to Rouen,the countryside...You'll be staying in one house, I'll be staying somewhere else. It's better that way..."

"You mean,I'll be alone?" she asked,unable to ban the trembling from her voice.

"I'm afraid so. It's for the best though, it's harder for them to find us if we're hiding in different places. Don't worry,I will come and see you."

Liat swallowed, the thought of being on her own scared her, she had grown accustomed to company: Shoshanna's,Klausitz's and even Landa's. What would she do on her own now? She sensed that Klausitz was awaiting her reply but she didn't feel like talking anymore.

An hour later they pulled into a bumpy country road, the landscape around them had become more rural.

"Here we are."Klausitz said and stopped the car "Here are the keys,I'd advise you to hide in the attic.I will be back shortly with more clothes and food. Don't be scared."

And he gently squeezed her hand. She nodded at him,blinking away the tears and stepped out of the car. A large farmhouse loomed in front of her,nothing else was in sight,only the countryroad and the now vanishing car of Dr Klausitz. Liat stood quite still for a moment,clutching the bag the doctor had handed her. Finally she willed herself to move and timidly approached the house. She couldn't believe that Klausitz had just left her like that without further explanations...but then again,what had she expected?That he would unlock the house and show her around?!Clearly they were running out of time and the sooner they went into hiding,the better. She carefully opened the door and stepped inside the house. It was dark inside and the looming emptiness of the building made her feel even more aware that she was now completely on her own. She found the lightswitch and suddenly the building didn't seem as eerie anymore. She looked around her for a moment,before she climed the stairs towards the attic. She found a mattress in a corner and a few sheets, deciding that this would be her bed she dropped her bag on it and sat down. The silence was weighing down heavily on her and she found herself wishing for all the noise she had heard at the barracks. Biting her lower lip she decided to look inside the bag. There she found 2 small bottles of water,some bread and a notepad. She frowned slightly...all of this seemed to indicate that Klausitz had planned her escape carefully. But how had he managed to do that without Landa's knowledge? She lay down on the mattress,staring up at the ceiling. A bit of bread...at least that meant that Klausitz would be back soon to provide her with more, unless he wanted her to starve. Multiple times she caught herself thinking of Landa...why hadn't she gone with her brother?Sure,it wouldn't have been the safer option but she just needed to find out more about the Colonel,that much her instincts had told her. When her brother had asked her to come with him she had felt her chest tighten,her heart ache...and she knew immediately that she couldn't leave that man, but she still didn't know why. Her rational mind was willing to ignore what her feelings were telling her and so she decided that she had needed to stay in order to get answers.

A little while later she couldn't stand it anymore, her thoughts kept drifting back to the same topic which was rather tiresome,seeing as she hadn't gotten anywhere near an explanation. So she stood up and walked back downstairs, as a measure of safety she locked the main door and then decided to clean the house. It wasn't a task she was particularly keen on but it would most certainly serve the purporse of keeping her mind busy.

Klausitz returned the following morning,just as she was dusting some objects. A hard knock on the door made Liat jump and she pressed herself against the wood of the stairs, not daring to breathe.

"Liat?It's only me, can you answer the door?"

She let out a relieved sigh and opened the door for him.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"No,that's quite alright." she said smiling at him "I'm glad to see you're well."

He nodded and smiled at her warmly. "I see you have been very busy?Do you have a place for this?" he asked,gesturing to the basket he was carrying.

"Oh,sure." she replied and pointed at a dining table "I just...had to keep busy...too many thoughts running through my head,it's just not healthy."

The doctor chuckled at her last remark and set the basket down.

"You must be starving,dear."

"Not really,for the last 2 days I haven't been feeling particularly hungry."

"I don't blame you." Klausitz said nodding grimmly "I've just heard some news concerning Landa. They have been searching his house,trying to find you and me."

"Mmh,serves him right." Liat snorted,bitterness in her voice "Must be a shocking moment for the Jew hunter to be confronted with the reality far too many Jews had to face thanks to him."

Klausitz eyed her closely but chose not to speak.

"I know what you're thinking." she continued,anger growing inside "He isn't a bad man...but he would've killed me and my brother to remain in his safe cocoon.I just cannot excuse-"

"What are you talking about?" he now chose to interject "Do you think Landa wanted to kill you?"

"Well,yes...obviously that would have happened,had you not rescued us. I mean sure,he might have felt bad about it,but...nonetheless he would've..."

"Liat,this wasn't my plan,it was Landa's.I merely helped execute it..." Klausitz informed her sternly.

Liat's eyes widened and she stared at the doctor, her mouth hanging open.

"No, he couldn't possibly have...are you quite certain?"

"Yes of course,my dear. Landa told me to rescue you,bought us time in the courtroom...he will also come to check on you but it is safer for all of us if he waits until the Nazis' suspicions will subside."

Liat felt tears well up in her eyes, tears she couldn't explain. And suddenly she was trembling all over, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"That stupid man..."she whispered "doesn't he know how dangerous..."

Klausitz took her shaking hand in his and said with an all-too knowing smile "Don't you worry,if anyone can outsmart them it is Hans."


	16. Chapter 16

**I cannot believe that I am saying this, but we're actually approaching the bear with me though,there's still a little bit more to come!!And please read&review,guys, I love hearing your opinions and ideas of what could be changed etc.!**

**Disclaimer:Liat and Klausitz are mine,Landa isn't...**

_Chapter 15_

Liat got to her feet as soon as she could,as soon as she was certain that they would carry her weight. She had to break eye-contact with Klausitz because she couldn't stand the way he was looking at her. What she had seen in his eyes had frightened her, he knew it...everything she was trying to deny and his understanding made her feel was nearly worse than the look of pity he had given her when they had first met.

"Excuse my sudden emotional outburst." she started,clearing her throat.

"No matter,Liat. It's understandable that-"

"No,goddamnit,it's not!" she contradicted,balling her fists and shaking her head vigorously "He didn't kill me and just now he may have saved me again but that doesn't justify...that doesn't mean I'm allowed..." She broke off,her body trembling as anger rippled through her body and at a loss for words she let out a scream of frustration. "God,how I hate that man!"

"Liat.." Dr Klausitz tried softly,rising to his feet and reaching out to her.

"No,don't touch me.I don't want your understanding or your compassion...why can't you just let me hate that man?!"

"We both know you're lying when you say that you hate him." Klausitz voiced carefully.

"Be that as it may...it's not your place to talk to me about these things."

"Oh,forgive me." the doctor replied dryly "I thought I was your friend,but clearly I overestimated my position."

Liat rolled her eyes at him. "You know I didn't mean it that I just can't deal with that right now..."

"Why not?"he questioned her,his voice piercing the air with its sharpness "You're not a coward,Liat,I'd never suggest such a thing. But why do you have to hide behind your anger,huh?What do you think is going to happen if you just let go?Why are you so afraid?"

"Because I can deal with anger!" she yelled at him.

The silence that followed was almost physically touchable.

Liat took another moment to ensure she was in control again before she said:"But I cannot allow myself to be vulnerable,I can't deal with that."

"Not even when you're with the people that care about you?Don't misunderstand,your story certainly justifies such behaviour but I am,in no way, trying to hurt you."

"But how can I be sure of that?"

Klausitz contemplated her question for a moment.

"Well,I guess you can't. But you will always miss out if you don't try. So what are you hiding this time?Why does Hans make you feel so angry?"

She made an impatient gesture with her hand but he continued to look at her,awaiting an answer.

"You know why,so why would you ask?"

"Because I want you to stop pretending,that's the only way to resolve the issue."

"I don't know,ok?" she snapped,raising her voice again "I can't read him,no-one can. One minute he's charming and then the next he scares me. But above all he is a monster,he kills innocent people,follows Hitler's ideology blindly...I don't know how he can live with himself. He's got so much blood on his hands and yet I..."

"Yes?" Klausitz pressed.

"I can't bring myself to hate him,as much as I want to.I care about him and I loathe myself for feeling that way...me:a filthy rodent, charmed by the majestic hawk...it's disgusting..."

"In a way it is natural though, you are both,after all,only human. You both have different stories,charms and dark sides..."

"It's only that his dark side is ten times worse and he's proud of it." Liat replied ,stopped her pacing for a moment and fixed Klausitz with a steady look. "But why do you care so much?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Why do you always try to protect Landa...he never treated you any differently. How do you know him in anyway?"

"Liat,I daresay this is rather irrelevant."

"Now you're hiding something."she commented seriously.

"Oh very well then." he gave in with a tired sigh "I've known Hans for a very long time. We lived in the same town growing up; it was a small,tight-knit community,where everybody knew each other and gossip was the most exciting part of the day. When I was old enough I left the town to go to University but too soon I had to return...it was hard back then to open a new practice, so I settled for the old:the community I knew best. By that time I was in my mid-twenties,young and full of hope.I earned a fairly good living because the community welcomed me with open arms and they supported me well. Though I earned enough to pay my taxes and survive, I had no means to hire staff to work with me. And then one morning this young lad turned up. He told me he wanted to be a detective when he was older,and he was keen to get some medical knowledge,to examine corpses for instance. He was interested in gaining more insight and didn't expect any pay. In a word:he was heaven-sent. But that wasn't the only reason why I allowed him to file my documents and observe my work,no, this lad had something about him,something striking...he had an extraordinary intellect and thirst for knowledge but also a radically ambitious edge to him that sometimes frightened me.I tried to ignore the latter one as best as I could, after all, the boy was a hard-worker and it was rather difficult to find interesting, stimulating conversation in a town such as ours. But I have to admit that a few times we fought about minor issues,he was insufferably stubborn and set in his ways and although he must've been only 15 he was intimidating-his body language and especially his eyes were trained to frighten people away. But slowly,as the trust grew between us he allowed me to take a look behind that wall...he told me that he had been a very self-conscious child,especially because of his height. He got ridiculed very often for the things he was interested in...One day,I'll never forget it, he told me with such ferocity, that he would never allow anyone to laugh at him again,from now he would have the upper hand and use his wit to keep the others in their place. As you may gather, I was saddened to find that he had kept his promise. Now a member of the SS, Hans had clearly fulfilled his life's ambition of becoming a well known detective and one cannot deny that he is in a very powerful position.I'm not telling you this to justify his behaviour...but maybe you will understand where he's coming from."

"Yes,but...how does he live with himself?These are innocent people,not the ones who bullied him in his childhood. How can he have that on his conscience?"

"This,I'm afraid,I cannot answer. If it were me I would find it impossible to do...and the few times I have caught him off-guard he told me with such bitterness that it was simply a job and he was good at it,thinking about the people too much would only cause problems."

"So you think he struggles too?" Liat asked quietly.

"I believe so...though I'm not sure that he knows it himself yet. But your arrival has shown me that maybe there's still hope for him...he has mellowed a little,cracks appeared on the mask he wears. He cares enough about you to protect you...and that is quite something."

"Thank you for telling me this."Liat said,but her heart wasn't in it.

"You're welcome,my child.I'm afraid I must leave now but I promise I will visit again soon."

Liat swallowed and managed a half-smile. She showed him to the door and closed it behind her. Leaning against the cool surface of the wood she let out a sigh. She knew that Klausitz had tried to help her,but somehow her heart had sunk at every comment and now a weight was pressing down on her again. He had made it sound as if she would be Landa's saviour...but how could she possibly be that person?Overcome by exhaustion she locked the door and walked up to the attic to lie down.

Late at night the sound of the front-door bursting open woke her up. She practically jumped to her feet,her heart racing, and hid in the darkest corner of the attic,only one thought going through her mind over and over again: _They found me,they found me,they found me. _She heard footsteps approaching the attic and she tried to make herself smaller,to become one with the shadow. The door sprang open and a figure appeared in the dark room. Liat didn't dare to move or breathe but simply watched the figure search through the attic. As it drew nearer and nearer she could finally make out a face. And only upon seeing that face did all her tumultuous emotions return.

"Landa." she hissed.

He narrowed his eyes and finally found her hidden figure.

"Why in the name of God didn't you answer the door?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be sleeping?You scared the hell out of me." she yelled at him.

"I don't even know anymore why I saved your life. You ungrateful,little brat." he spat.

Liat wrapped her arms around herself protectively,his last comment still stung.

"You just startled me." she whispered softly "I didn't even know you would rescue me,how could I know?"

Her gentle honesty seemed to take him by surprise as he was unable to reply. Gracefully she got to her feet and moved over to where he stood,eyeing her closely.

"You shouldn't have come here tonight,you foolish man...they only just searched your house."

In a way she was just as surprised as he was at her words,but she was far too tired to question herself. All she knew was that she somehow had to lift that burden that had been placed upon her and,no matter how the circumstances had been,she did owe Landa a thank you.

"I had to make sure you were alright." he said,his voice sounded raspy.

A smile stole onto her lips before she could stop it, she stepped closer until she could see the wrinkles and frownlines of his aged face.

"Is that why you practically ran in my door?"

Now he looked clearly uncomfortable, the softness that had washed over his features once again disappeared behind the cold mask.

"Don't flatter yourself."he replied icily "I only came to ensure you were where I told Klausitz to hide you. Remember that I can always turn you in if you don't do as I please."

And with that he turned around and marched out of the house,leaving a severely shaken Liat behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome, everyone, to the last proper chapter of this story!:) To those of you who are still reading this,I'd like to say a HUGE thank you!:) After this there is only the Epilogue to follow and all there's left for me to say is:I hope you enjoyed reading this story!:)**

**Disclaimer: Landa doesn't belong to me...however,Liat and Klausitz do and I love them both!:)**

_Chapter 16_

She had spent an uneasy night pondering over his words. He had really frightened her and now she was back at the start,utterly confused about her feelings and her future actions. Now,early in the morning she had forced herself to have some breakfast,when suddenly a rapid knock on the door could be heard. She remained silent for a moment,knowing that if it was Landa or Klausitz they would let her know, and sure enough, a moment later Klausitz called: "It's me,Liat!Are you awake?"

She quickly opened the door and let him in. He sat down at the table,running a shaky hand through his hair. Liat studied him more closely and noticed that his whole appearance looked dishevelled.

"Something bad has happened,hasn't it?Is it my brother?" she held her breath,tears threatening to fall.

"No,no,my dear. Please ,do sit down." he said trying to sound as calm as he possibly could.

She reluctantly obliged and allowed him to take her hand.

"But you're right.I do have some bad news. I just heard it myself...although the SS found no evidence against Hans in his house,they still don't believe him. He has been given an ultimatum...he has till tomorrow to find you and kill you,otherwise his rank and status will be taken away from him." and under his breath he muttered "And I'm certain they're not afraid to do much worse."

"So...he has no other choice,has he?" Liat whispered,her voice shaky "He is going to kill me..."

"I wouldn't be so sure,Liat. It wouldn't make sense,he's saved your life so often...he would never do that."

"Well,I'm not as blind as you are."she hissed at him,suddenly anger flaring up "Just last night he came here ...threatened me, made sure that I know who's got the power."

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding..." Klausitz voiced quietly.

"No,it wasn't. And I'm sick of you treating me like I'm some naive brat.I want you to go...now!I have to think!"

"But what are you going to do?" he said,finding her eyes "Run away?They will kill him if he doesn't find you...you have to be reasonable."

"I owe him nothing!" she spat "He's a German Nazi without a conscience,his death will only..."

"But you love him,Liat!" Klausitz urged "We both know you do,this cold-hearted woman isn't you..."

"Get out!"she practically screamed at him now,she clawed her fingernails into his coat and dragged him to his feet.

"Listen to me..."the doctor begged one last time.

"No,I've listened enough to the likes of you." she hissed and slammed the door shut in his face.

Turning around she let out a scream of frustration and wiped the table clean with her hand,sending water bottles and bowls flying to the floor. After a moment of blind fury her anger subsided and she sank to her knees sobbing. She was sitting in midth of broken glass and rocked back and forth. What was she to do? Now, that her anger had vanished and the emptiness was enveloping her, she had to admit that Klausitz had been right. She needed to think and make a rational decision. But how was that even possible with all these tumultous feelings raging inside her. So she was chained to the spot on the floor,unable to leave and yet unwilling to stay.

A little while later she heard the sound of an approaching car, but being trapped in her stupor, she felt unable to move. Defiance and stuborness mixed together in one thought _"If they've come for me I won't run away." _She remained perfectly still when the door flew open and she heard boots walking on the wooden floor towards her.

"What's happened here?" his voice caught her completely by surprise, she hadn't expected to see him again so quickly,not after what Klausitz had told her, but she had longed for him nonetheless.

"I was angry." she simply said.

He came closer, the shards of glass being crushed under his boots like small insects.

"Well,that was rather stupid of you. You could've hurt yourself."

"I'm so tired of your sudden mood swings." she stated,looking up at him.

"My mood swings? It is you, insufferable girl, that I don't understand. What's the matter with you now?" and he frowned in annoyance.

"You have come to kill me,haven't you..." she mumbled numbly,staring at the floor.

"What nonsense!" he exclaimed.

"Can you at least stop lying to me?You made your threat perfectly understandable last night,so stop toying with me and just do it."

"I wouldn't hurt you." he said with a sudden softness that surprised her.

"God,how I hate you!" she screamed at him,jumping to her feet "I hate the way that you make me feel. The fact that you constantly have to demonstrate you're superior to me!Just because these bullies in your childhood hurt you..."

"What did you just say?" he breathed, his voice was now dangerously low.

She shrank back from him,before collecting all her courage and yelled: "You're just afraid!You're a coward,that's all you are!"

She screamed when he grabbed her by her shirt and pushed her against the wall.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me." she whispered, betrayal shimmering in her eyes.

And then she witnessed it herself: the anger in his eyes disappeared and his features visibly softened. He loosened his grip on her,unable to say a word.

"I have wondered so often how you can live with yourself." she continued,her voice gentle "But now I can clearly see that you can't...it's slowly killing you..."

And she hesitantly cupped his face with her hands.

"You don't know what you're talking about." he replied, raising his voice again.

"Maybe not...but I know what I see." she said "You're tired..."

And she turned to walk away from him when suddenly he grabbed hold of her wrist,forcing her to face him again. His other hand was raised and she was certain that he was going to hit her,when all of a sudden his lips were pressed against hers,devouring her in a hot kiss. She was completely stunned for a second before she felt herself responding to it. It was as if all the anger and frustration that had built up between them,exploded now in a shower of passion. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Liat was the first one to move,as she slowly walked towards him and caressed his cheek with her hand. His eyes had softened entirely now,only a flicker of passion passed through them once in a while.

"Hans,stop running." she whispered,allowing their faces to touch.

She could feel his heavy breathing underneath her hands which rested on his chest. He captured her lips again as they stumbled up the stairs to the attic. Never in her life had she experienced such longing. He practically threw her onto the bed and came to lie on top of her. Once again they kissed, this time she parted her lips,allowing his tongue to enter. She wanted him,all of him-it was as if every last rational thought had been erased from her mind. All that mattered now was his hot breath on her skin and his enveloping scent.

"I need to feel you."she whispered, and he was only too happy to oblige.

He continued to kiss along her neck and eventually ripped off her shirt, exposing her luscious breasts. He admired her for a moment before he started to kiss down the valley of her breasts. Liat moaned and tipped her head back,forcing a smirk to appear on Landa's face.

"Just you wait,Mister." she said huskily as she opened her eyes. His smirk disappeared for a moment before she began to unbutton his shirt and then undress him entirely.

They had made love three times that day before she had fallen asleep in his arms. When she finally awoke again she was surrounded by darkness and Landa was gone...


	18. Chapter 18

_Epilogue_

He was driving down the deserted country road,going through his plan one more time. When the farmhouse came into view a soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips and that simple sensation was enough to tell him that he had made the right decision.

He had left Liat that night to clear his head;looking down on her sleeping form his heart had warmed with a feeling that he hadn't experienced in quite a while. Any remaining doubt had been wiped away in that moment. He couldn't kill her...it wasn't a question of having a bad conscience afterwards,but rather the knowledge that he physically wouldn't be able to do it.

Now,as he drew closer and closer to the farmhouse he could make out a figure in the distance. Stepping out of the car he narrowed his eyes until the retreating form of Liat swam into focus. She was running away...and he felt unable to stop her. He remained rooted to the spot for a moment, watching her run until he could no longer see her. Only then did he trust himself to enter the house. It was completely empty and yet he could still feel her presence lingering in the air around him. He scanned the room until his eyes caught sight of a letter lying on the kitchen table. He picked it up and began to read:

_ "Dear Liat, I am sorry if my visit disturbed you yesterday.I informed you about the recent development involving Hans not to frighten you, but just to be honest with you. I would've wasted no time had I,for only one moment,doubted Hans' future actions. He may be the Jew Hunter, but we both know that he would never harm you.I hope you will reconsider your decision. Love, Andreas Klausitz." _

He couldn't be certain what had made her run away in the end...Maybe she had planned to run away before,maybe after they had slept together or maybe the name Jew Hunter had brought back the harshness of reality,but somehow he knew, that it had to do with his letter. But none of this mattered now, for he would not find out...she was gone. Still staring at the letter he sat down at the table,burying his face in his hands.

**Hi guys!:) So this is it: the end of the story!I'm really happy about all of your useful,lovely reviews. I hope you don't find the ending too disappointing but I just couldn't see a happy ending for them-there is simply too much between them.I'm really proud coz this is the first long story that I have actually finished and this is mostly due to the lovely support I've got-so thank you very,very much!**


End file.
